


Life Day Revelations

by TheLoneRebels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Always Read the Directions First, Anidala, Clones Are People Too, Codiyo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interrupted again, Lemons, Obitine, Pets aren't Trash, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRebels/pseuds/TheLoneRebels
Summary: Chapter 1: Anakin finds a precious gift for his wife. Chapter 2: Ahsoka goes into her first mating heat. (Good thing her mate is with her. :D) Chapter 3: Obi-Wan has a special moment with Satine and discovers something that will change their lives forever. Chapter 4: Cody's sexy time is interrupted by some disturbing news and Obi-Wan learns some very interesting things about his Padawans. A very lemony short story.





	1. Anakin Worships Padme

**Hello there!**

**Thank you all soooooo much for checking out my story! If you like it, it would make my day if you let me know. Every kudos, sub, or nice review makes me want to write that much more for you. :D :D :D :D :D**  

 **If you have an idea for a story, check out my profile to find out details on the chance to have a one shot written for you.**  

 **I now have a Facebook page where I post sneak peaks for every new chapter I write. It also has my updating schedule for the those wanting to know what I’m working on next. And if any of you are artists, I'd love if you shared your fan art with me. :) It would make me very happy if you took a minute to give my page a gander and maybe hit the Like button?**

**Just search for 'Thelonerebel's Stories' in your Facebook search bar and you should find me. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars characters.**

* * *

**There is an explanation of how my calendar works in 'Flame of Hope - Everyone' if you're curious.**

* * *

**This story takes place after the Onderon arc and before the Younglings arc in 'The Clone Wars' cartoon.**

* * *

**Life Day Revelations**

**Anakin Worships Padme:**

_D365/21 BBY, Coruscant, Life Day_

Anakin placed the big box of mini cakes on Ahsoka's already laden arms somewhat reluctantly. "Are you sure you can carry all that, Snips? It's a long way to the 501st's barracks."

Ahsoka peered at him over the top of the box, only her eyes, forehead, and montrals visible. "Don't worry about me, Master. This is nothing compared to some of the ridiculous things we had to do training as younglings. I'll be fine." And with that, she twirled away, putting enough bounce in her step to make her back lek sway a little, just to prove that she did, in fact, have the burden under control.

"I'll be back at 5:50," he called to her retreating form. "Don't be late!"

Ahsoka's laughter carried back to him on the wind. "I'm not the one who's going to be late, Skyguy."

Anakin shook his head at her before hopping into his speeder with a hand on the frame. Still just as snippy as the day he met her. But… she was probably right.

Dodging the traffic that wasn't moving nearly fast enough, Anakin sped back to the nearest shopping mall to pick up a present for his wife. It would have been more efficient to purchase her gift when he and Ahsoka were here not even half an hour ago, but not even he could come up with a good enough excuse to stop in a jewellery store that would make any sort of sense.

Parking his speeder in an underground lot, Anakin then took the elevator up to a floor about midway up the mall and aimed for a store he'd frequented before.

Five minutes later, he was back in the elevator with his purchase, since it had already been waiting for him at the customer service desk. He tucked the little black velvet box into a pocket inside his tunic, close to his heart, for safekeeping.

The elevator door opened, and Anakin strode back towards his gleaming blue and yellow speeder. He'd only gone three steps when he hard a slight rustle coming from the garbage bin beside the elevator door. Curious, he turned back around and stared at the big green bin.

It rustled again.

Knowing it was probably just a rat, Anakin decided to investigate anyway, because the Force was kind of pushing him in that direction. Far be it for him to ignore the Force, he thought with a roll of the eyes. Despite being in a hurry, he walked back.

He opened the lid cautiously, ready to leap back if something ugly and beady eyed jumped out at him.

Nothing did.

Yay.

Crinkling his nose up at the smell, he glanced inside the garbage can. A tall caf cup shook against a bag. Reaching in with a grimace, he knocked the lid off and withdrew his hand quickly. When still nothing jumped out, but scratching sounds could be heard, he looked back in the bin. And saw a tiny ball of white fluff with pointy little ears and brilliant gold eyes looking up at him forlornly from inside the caf cup. It meowed pitifully and tried to climb out of the cup but slid back down the slippery interior. Then the ball of white fluff tried to jump, but it pushed off with only one hind foot and just couldn't get a decent leap going.

Anakin's heart melted in sympathy.

"Here, little one. Let me help you," he murmured soothingly. Reaching into the bin again, he tipped the cup over and held his hand out for the tiny tooka to crawl onto his hand. "How did you get stuck in there?" He had a feeling the kitten hadn't done it on its own.

The kitten sniffed his black glove before stepping onto it tentatively. Anakin let the garbage lid close and brought his hand up to eye level, looking the little tooka over as it studied him in return with wide unblinking gold eyes. It tilted its head a little, chirped at him, and then gave him a cat grin before starting to purr loud enough to be mistaken for an adult tooka. If he wasn't looking right at the kitten that fit in his palm easily, Anakin wouldn't have believed the noise it made.

"Glad I meet your approval," Anakin said on a smile. "Come on then. I guess you're coming to Padme's with me," he told the tooka as he made for his speeder once again. "You want to be a Life Day present to the galaxy's sweetest angel?"

The kitten somehow purred louder in apparent approval.

Anakin grinned and nodded at the kitten that smelled like caf. "All right then. But first, I think a quick stop at a vet is in order. Let's see if we can get your leg fixed up before we present you to my wife. And perhaps they'll be kind enough to give you a bath."

He chuckled as the kitten climbed up his arm and settled on his shoulder, purr rumbling like a podracer in his ear. Tiny claws attached to his tunic as Anakin started up the speeder and took off, but the purr never stopped. He grinned at the kitten as he wove through traffic, following the GPS to the nearest emergency small animal vet. It was obviously an animal after his own heart.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Anakin was presented with a clean and patched up tooka by a med droid. "The female kitten has a fractured leg, but it is casted with bacta and should heal fine. Bring her back in two days to get the cast removed."

Anakin handed over a generous credit chip to settle the bill. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Master Jedi."

Anakin turned to leave with the kitten cuddled to his chest, it's loud purr making itself known once again, but the droid stopped him.

"Pardon me, Sir, but might I inquire as to where you got the tooka?"

Anakin wasn't really sure if it was the droid's business, but he didn't think it would hurt to answer, so he said, "I found her sealed in a caf cup in a garbage can by the mall. Why?"

The hovering droid made a distressed face to the best of its ability. "Oh dear. That is dreadful. I ask because that tooka is microchipped and is an extremely rare and extremely expensive breed of miniature tooka called a Snowtoy. Under normal procedure, I am required to contact the owner, saying that someone found their tooka, but considering the circumstances of where you found it and its condition, I believe it is safe to assume that tooka was abandoned."

Anakin glanced at the kitten that had crawled back up to his shoulder once again, not hindered by the cast on its leg at all, wondering how anyone could abandon such an adorable thing. He'd thought it was just one of the stray wild tookas that were found anywhere the rats could go. Which wasn't usually the upper levels, but it happened. "I would agree with that," he told the droid. "Would you be able to change the tooka's owner in the databanks?" He didn't want Padme to get in trouble in the future for owning a 'stolen' tooka.

The droid nodded. "Yes, Sir. For a Jedi, I can do this. Who do you want the owner listed as?"

Anakin tickled the tooka under the chin with a finger as it continued to purr in his ear. "Senator Padme Amidala, please. This little one is going to be a Life Day present."

"Very good, Master Jedi. Shall I change its name too?"

Anakin raised a brow. "That would probably be wise. Out of curiosity, what is her name right now and how old is she?"

"Her name is listed as Blizzard and she is six months old. If you're wondering, she is approximately half her adult size right now."

Anakin blinked at the kitten. That really was a miniature breed. Fully grown, she would be about the size of his fist when curled up, since she fit in just his palm now. Amazing. Then he cringed at the awful name. It could only be worse if they'd called her Sandstorm. Ugh.

Anakin had wanted to let Padme name her, but he'd already come up with one while he was waiting for her to be fixed, so he said it. "Let's change her name to Allegra. I have a feeling she's very fast when not broken. And even if she's not, her purr sounds like a podracer, so… yep. Allegra."

"Allegra it is. A much more civilized name for a very civilized breed, in my opinion." The droid gave a nod of approval. "Thank you for bringing the tooka to our clinic and I look forward to seeing her again in two days."

Anakin smiled and waved goodbye to the droid as he left the empty reception area. He'd always liked droids. Better than people, more often than not. They were so much easier to talk to.

Leaving the vet clinic, he walked into the conveniently placed pet store right next door and purchased everything he could think of that a kitten could need or want. After that, he was officially broke until his next allotment of allowance, but it was worth it. Obi-Wan or Ahsoka could buy their meals for the next couple of weeks if they were out.

* * *

Parking in the guest lot of Padme's luxury apartment building an hour after he said he would be there, Anakin pulled open the collar of his tunic. "Okay, Allegra, I need you to hide for the next little while. Surely you're tired anyway?"

She chirped and then looked down into the space offered, then glanced back up at his face, chirping again.

"It's fine, I promise. Nice and warm and everything," he reassured.

Allegra bumped his jaw with her head and then leapt down before wandering back and forth on top of his belt a couple times until she found a spot she liked against his hip, and then snuggled up against his undershirt with a happy purr.

"Good girl," Anakin praised before picking up the big box of tooka supplies and toys and heading for the elevator. Her purr faded as he walked, and her signature quieted to sleep mode by the time the elevator was halfway up to the top floor. Perfect.

Shifting the box to one arm, Anakin punched in the code to Padme's front door and let himself in. "Threepio," he called as he meandered through the large foyer of the apartment.

The golden droid he'd built from scraps so many years ago charged up to meet him, moving as fast as he could. "Master Ani! You've finally arrived. Mistress Padme was getting worried."

"I know, Threepio. I was held up." He plunked the large box of supplies into the droid's surprised arms. "Take care of this for me, would you? And don't let Padme see it yet."

"Yes, Master Ani," Threepio said as he struggled to hold the box and walk at the same time, looking inside at the contents in befuddlement. "Why do we have tooka food?"

"I'll explain later. Just put the box in the kitchen or something."

"Yes, Master Ani," Threepio said in a resigned tone.

"Where IS Padme?" Anakin called to Threepio's back.

"On the balcony, Master Ani."

"Which balcony, Threepio?" he said with an exasperated roll of the eyes. The apartment had three.

Threepio paused and turned his head back as far as he could manage. "Sorry, Sir. The one off the Master Suite."

"Thank you. Don't interrupt us for the next two hours unless the place is burning down."

Threepio nodded in obeyance. "Understood."

They parted ways as they took different hallways. Anakin made quick work of the trip to the Master Suite, passing doors to guest quarters and refreshers. He tossed one glove on the giant bed he shared with his wife whenever he could manage it as he passed it and opened the sliding glass door to the balcony.

Padme was leaning on the railing on her crossed arms, watching the traffic fly by in the distance, her red dress fluttering in the breeze and giving teasing glimpses of her form as it moulded to her. Strands of her rich brown hair floated around her shoulders and swayed against her lower back. She looked beautiful.

But she always looked beautiful to him. She was his angel.

Anakin walked up behind her on silent feet and wrapped his arms around her middle and bent over her small form to kiss her cheek. "Sorry I'm late, angel. Something came up," he said quickly before she could scold him.

Padme sighed and turned around in his arms, looking up into his soft azure blue eyes and just couldn't be mad at him anymore, even though she had been thinking along those lines not even a minute ago. "You're always getting distracted by something, Ani," she said with a rueful shake of her head as she reached up and brushed a golden curl off his forehead, whispering her fingertip over his skin and across the top of the scar over his eye. He was just so handsome and he had mastered the big puppy eyed look long ago.

Anakin shrugged apologetically and ran caressing hands up and down her back. His lips quirked up in a lopsided grin. "You know me; can't do anything right." He picked her up by the waist and placed her lovely round backside on the railing, putting them a little closer to being the same height. "Let me make it up to you, sweetheart."

Padme's arms wrapped around his neck as she hummed in acquiescence as he cupped her jaw with his left hand and pressed soft, loving kisses to her other cheek and made for her mouth. He would never tire of the privilege of being able to touch her, love her. Never.

Padme captured his lips with hers when he was taking too long. She so rarely got him all to herself, his loyalties keeping him going in ten different directions at once, that sometimes she got a little impatient for that first kiss. And just like always, the thrill of kissing him was enough to get her heart pounding in moments.

She tangled her fingers in his curls, loving how he was letting them grow out longer than he used to. Maybe she'd even talk him into letting his curls grow down past his shoulders like Master Qui-Gon's had been. She imagined he would look incredibly dashing with long hair; kind of like a pirate, with the scar, the metal arm, and the laser sword already included. She pulled away for a moment and looked at him with heavy lidded eyes, her lips red and glistening from his kisses. "There are a few things you do right, Ani, and kissing is most definitely one of them."

Anakin smiled in pleasure at the compliment. "I always do my best to please my Lady." His thumb stroked along her cheekbone, loving the blush he'd brought to the surface of her pampered skin. "You're my angel, my Queen, my heart, my everything." He dipped back down and pressed his mouth to hers again before she could respond.

Anakin's gloved hand clenched around a handful of her waist length hair as his tongue delved into her mouth and explored her depths and sweet taste before entangling with hers. His other hand travelled down her neck, her side, brushing the side of her breast on the way by, dipped into the valley of her waist before rounding over her hip and then continuing down the sleek length of her leg. He found the hem of her skirt eventually and then travelled back up the silky skin of her calf and thigh, gathering the skirt on his forearm.

His fingers came to a stop when he didn't encounter any underwear. Heart suddenly pounding in excitement, he pulled back and raised a brow at her, "Were you perchance anticipating my arrival, my love?"

Padme gave a secretive smile. "Perhaps. Or perhaps I just felt like skipping that item of clothing when I chose this dress. Or maybe I got tired of waiting for you and already took care of my needs on my own." Her smile widened as his breath audibly caught and his pupils dilated. She removed her hands from his hair and stroked them down her torso slowly and seductively as he watched. "I'll let you decide which option you like best." She moved her hands to his chest and trailed one downwards until it rested on the massive bulge in his trousers, only vaguely hidden by the long hemline of his tunic. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Which one turns you on more, Ani?"

Anakin sucked in air after forgetting to breathe for a minute or so. "Oh, Force, Padme. Any of them. All of them. You're so sexy when you talk like that." He collapsed to his knees in front of her and pushed her skirt up a little higher, placing both of his hands on her thighs to hold her steady on her narrow perch. He gazed at her glistening folds in awe and anticipation of her delectable taste as she opened her thighs a little wider for him. Turning his eyes back up to hers, he looked at her rather seriously. "No matter what option you actually did, I promise I'm going to make this gift worth your while."

Padme's chocolate brown eyes glittered back as her hands returned to his hair. "I'm counting on it, my gorgeous Knight." She tugged on his curls lightly to move him closer, her core already throbbing in anticipation of his ministrations.

She closed her eyes and moaned quietly as his mouth found her center of desire and proceeded to drive her out of her mind with pleasure. He kissed her, licked her, nipped her clit, thrust his tongue into her, and then did it all over again and again until she was strung so tightly she had to let go of his hair before she tore the precious dark gold locks out by the roots.  
Instead, her hands moved to her breasts and squeezed while she bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming as the building orgasm finally ripped through her.

Anakin gave her a final lick, enjoying her juices, as his eyes moved upwards to watch her face as she came, her head thrown back in ecstasy, and her teeth abusing her bottom lip in the hottest possible way. He smiled to himself as he licked his lips and then used his synthleather gloved hand to surreptitiously wipe his face while her eyes were still closed.

At the same time, Allegra chose that moment to wake up and started crawling around under his tunic. Anakin automatically put his other hand over her to hide her, which was a mistake, because Padme had been relying on his hold on her to keep her balance on the railing as she leaned backwards.

Padme's eyes flew open as she felt herself falling and her hands reached for Anakin. His quick reflexes caught her calf with one hand and her arm with the other and they stared at each other in shock for a moment.

"Kriff, that was close," Anakin breathed. "I'm so sorry." He swept her light weight up into his arms and hugged her high against her chest, burying his face in her neck and feeling like a first class sleemo.

Padme's arms went around his broad shoulders and she started giggling.

He looked at her in surprise, thinking she would blame him for the near accident (not that she would have fallen far before he caught her with the Force, but she should never have lost her balance in the first place), but she was laughing.

Padme cupped his face in her hands. "It's okay, Ani. I'm sure you didn't mean to drop me."

He shook his head as much as her hands would allow. "No. Never." He lowered his face to hers and kissed her sweetly and then a little desperately. "I love you, Padme."

She stroked her fingers along his jawline, feeling the tiny stubble that was trying to appear, and smiled, her eyes shining into his. "I love you too, Ani. And I wouldn't be opposed if we continued where you left off."

Anakin sucked in a breath at the invitation in her eyes and nodded abruptly. "Right. I can definitely do that." He strode back into the bedroom, where it was much safer and way more comfortable, closing the door with a flick of his fingers behind him.  
He set her on the bed gently, her red dress contrasting brilliantly against the blue and white bedding.

Allegra started crawling around inside his tunic again and meowed.

Padme focused on his tunic. "Anakin. WHAT is in your shirt?"

Anakin grinned at her as he undid his belt with one hand and stuck his other under the tunic and emerged with a tiny white thing sitting on his palm. "THIS is one of your Life Day presents, my beautiful wife." He tossed his belt, lightsabre included, onto a chair with a casual flick of his hand and presented the tiny tooka to Padme as she sat up and got on her knees to better see as curiosity radiated from her. "Meet Allegra, you're new tooka."

Padme held out her hands and the kitten eagerly trundled over to her cupped palms and chirped at her with a grin. Padme held her up close to her face and studied the little kitten, taking in the snow white fur, the big gold eyes, the cute pointy ears, and the cast on her leg. "She's adorable, Ani. Thank you. I love her already. But where did you get her? I'm pretty sure this is a Snowtoy tooka and that they're almost impossible to find." She held the kitten up to her cheek and Allegra licked her in affection before starting up a rather loud purr, which made Padme giggle.

Anakin was feeling rather proud of himself and thankful he'd listened to the Force. He grinned happily as he shucked his tunic, palming Padme's other present from the pocket, and tossed it on the chair as well. His undershirt was pulled over his head as well in the next instant. "She IS a Snowtoy tooka. I found her in a garbage can, believe it or not. She's why I was late. I had to get her leg fixed and I bought a bantha load of stuff for her. Threepio has it."

Padme shook her head at her now shirtless husband in disbelief. "That's awful and you're amazing, Ani." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Anakin blushed. "It was nothing. I knew she was meant for you as soon as I saw her." After toeing off his boots, he crawled on the bed beside her and knelt on his knees as well. "I got you something else as well, but I'm afraid it pales in comparison to Allegra."

Padme put the kitten down on her thigh. "I'm sure it's wonderful too, whatever it is."

Allegra scampered off, bouncing eagerly over the bedding, exploring her new world.

Distracted, they watched her for a couple of minutes with rapt expressions, getting a little worried when she disappeared over the edge of the bed on the far side, but breathing identical sighs of relief when she appeared again, bolting around the room on three legs, only to stop and sniff something before taking off again. "That has to be the cutest animal ever born," Anakin observed before he remembered his other present. "Here, sweetheart."

He held out the small velvet box and Padme took it with baited breath as she opened it. "Oh, Ani, they're lovely."

"You like them?" he said anxiously. "I wasn't sure about it when I got the idea, but it stuck, so I had them made for you."

Padme took one of the two matching hair combs out of the box to admire more closely. The gold combs were shaped like the japor snippet necklace he'd given her so many years ago and encrusted with the word 'angel' in flawless white crystals. "I love them, Anakin. They're perfect. And I can wear them in formal settings. It will be so nice to wear something of yours for everyone to see, even if they can't know who gave them to me." She put the comb back in the box and reached over to place it on the night table beside the bed.

Opening a drawer, she pulled out Anakin's present and handed him the long, skinny box wrapped in gold paper to him. "For you, my beloved husband."

Anakin tore off the paper eagerly and opened the box. Flipping the tissue paper out of the way, he gasped at the long elbow length gloves inside. The black leather looked to be of the highest quality that he could never possibly afford on his allowance. They also had built in vambraces for his wrists and forearms, holding them rigid in their box, but looking just like the leather, so it was camouflaged armour and would save him a step when he suited up for war. "Oh wow. Padme, they're brilliant."

"I noticed your gloves were looking a little worn," she said by way of explanation. She watched eagerly as he tugged off the glove covering his black and gold mechanical hand and forearm, noticing the worn spots where he gripped his lightsabre were even more pronounced in the fingers, and then pulled on the new glove. They beamed at each other at the perfect fit, and then he pulled on the second glove as well, flexing his fingers experimentally.

"They're wonderful, Padme. So soft and supple. I can hardly feel them. Thank you." He pulled the one off his left hand and tossed it and his two old gloves in the box before dropping it down to the floor. He then tipped her chin up with his fingers and kissed her slow and thorough before meeting her eyes again. "You always get me the best presents. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Padme caressed his face in return. "Just being you is enough, Anakin. Don't you know how special you are?"

Anakin scoffed. "I believe you're the only one who thinks that, except for maybe Palpatine. Everyone else is always scolding me for being too reckless or stupid or hot-headed." He sighed and flopped down onto his back, linking his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. "I don't even know why I try to please them so much sometimes."

"Because you're such an inherently good person, Ani. That's why." Padme said, eyes drawn to his chest that was literally rock hard with muscles and didn't have an ounce of fat anywhere. She'd gotten to watch him fill out and mature into a man in the prime of his life over the last couple years, and she had to admit, he was particularly drool worthy now. She'd married an incredibly cute boy, but the war had turned him into a mature warrior through and through. Any misgivings she might have harboured about her decision to trust in his love had been blown away long ago, even if she didn't get to see him anywhere near enough.

And speaking of… Padme grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled the entire long length of silky fabric off over her head, leaving her quite naked. Anakin had been spot on earlier when he said she was anticipating his arrival and had dressed accordingly.

Anakin's eyes were drawn by her movement, and just like that, his arousal returned in an instant. She was so little but so sweetly curved at the same time. She stole his breath, and his heart, and his brain cells every time he saw her unclothed. And clothed too, for that matter. A more perfect woman had never been formed, as far as he was concerned.

All thoughts flew from his mind except the one that insisted he needed to touch her and bury himself in her as soon as possible. His hands reached for her as he whispered, "Angel," in utter adoration. He pulled her over him, hands running up and down her slender torso as her cloud of hair settled around her. "Force, you're beautiful."

Padme smiled beatifically, wriggling against his erection as she ran her hands over his chest and abs, shoulders and upper arms, in return. "You're pretty beautiful yourself, my warrior Jedi."

Anakin raised his gloved hand and wiggled his mechanical fingers. "Even though I'm not all real anymore?"

She grabbed the hand and pressed it against her cheek. "This is still you, Ani. We've had this discussion before. You know you don't have to wear the glove if you don't want to. I don't mind. I think the mechanical arm you made yourself is a beautiful piece of workmanship. It's just as much you as everything else."

He sighed as he ran his gloved fingers through her long hair. "But then I couldn't do this or all your hair would get stuck in the joints. And it's cold and hard. You deserve to be touched only by gentle things."

Padme leaned forward and hugged him, pressing her cheek to his pec. "Oh, Ani. You're so sweet. If only the galaxy knew their fearless hero was just a big teddy bear at heart. Albeit not a very cuddly one," she added as an afterthought.

Anakin grabbed her shoulders and lifted her enough so he could look in her eyes. "Hey! I'm cuddly. I love to cuddle you." He didn't mind when Ahsoka curled into his side either, when they were sitting together. He couldn't say he'd ever cuddled with Obi-Wan, but they'd definitely done some huddling for warmth in the past and affectionate man hugs were quite common.

Padme grinned as she traced her fingers over the lines of muscles. "I was talking about how hard your body is, Ani."

A slow smile spread across his face. "I can get fat if you want. Then I'll be properly cuddly in all the ways that count."

Padme giggled at the image of a rotund Anakin waddling around the battlefields and scores of battle droids dropping dead from laughter as he sliced off their heads while they were distracted by making fun of his chubby form. "You know, I think that could work for you. Everyone would underestimate your prowess."

He chuckled as he came up with a similar image. "I think I'll pass. Something tells me you like my form the way it is." This statement was supported by the fact that she was still tracing patterns over his chest with a finger, and if he wasn't mistaken, she'd just written 'mine'. He really liked that thought. He wished he could tell the entire galaxy that he belonged to her.

One day. One day he would.

Padme shrugged slightly, a teasing light in her eyes. "It has its advantages." She pressed a kiss to one of his little nipples before licking it and then breathing on it. And poof, just like that, it was standing in a tiny point. She treated his other nipple to the same, happy with her work as he shivered in delight. "I do love looking at you, for example. I love how strong you are and how you make me feel like I weigh absolutely nothing, for another."

Anakin demonstrated his strength by picking her up and holding her above him. "That's because you do weigh nothing, my tiny wife. My clothes and armour weigh more than you."

Padme snorted at that exaggeration, since he didn't actually wear all that much armour. Not like the clones who were covered in it. She wished he would.

A flash of white caught his eye, making him realize he didn't want an audience, even if the kitten wouldn't understand what it might see. He placed Padme on the bed beside him on her back and pressed a quick kiss to her smiling mouth. "Don't move."

"Yes, Master," she said with a giggle and a roll of the eyes and watched as he scooped the kitten up off the bed where it had climbed back up to, kissed its head, and then strode out of the room, his voice calling for Threepio. He returned a minute later, shut the door with enthusiasm, shucked his trousers and undershorts, and then dived across the room and landed in a crouch poised over her. Padme's breath caught in arousal at the sexy move.

Anakin smiled like a tooka who'd just caught its prey. "Now, my angel, the kitten is being pampered by Threepio and we have a whole bed all to ourselves. What shall we do with it?"

Padme's hands skated down his back as her toe ran up the back of his calf and her other leg twined around his. "I haven't the foggiest idea, darling. You'll have to come up with something all on your own."

Anakin grinned as he lowered himself in the first half of a push up and kissed her very slow and thorough. "I think I can come up with a few ideas."

He proceeded to demonstrate said ideas by worshipping every inch of her skin with his mouth and hands from her forehead down, both front and back.

By the time he actually pressed into her some eternity of over stimulated bliss later, Padme was already hanging on the edge of her third climax of the day. Having his wonderfully large cock bury itself in her to the hilt shoved her over and she came on a strangled scream into his kiss.

She looked up at his fiercely concentrating face when she was able to open her eyes again and held on to him for dear life as he thrust into her over and over again, slowly but surely going harder and faster. His stamina was phenomenal and he was demonstrating it as he loved her for what felt like hours.

She dug her nails into her back as it was all starting to feel like just that little bit too much. "Stars, Anakin. Come already," she panted.

His eyes met hers as gripped her hips and thrust into her harder yet. "Not until you do, my love."

"Forrrrccccceee," she moaned, closing her eyes in capitulation and let herself get lost in the sensations again. His mouth latched onto her breast and his hand spread over her stomach, thumb finding her clit and rubbing it just right.

Padme gasped and clenched her limbs around him as her body gave in to the stimulation and came again, stronger than ever.

Anakin drowned himself in her radiating pleasure and let it trigger his long suppressed release, coming deep inside her in long spurts. "Padme," he groaned into her chest, essentially curled over her in protection and supplication. They really did own each other, heart, body, and soul.

After he finally caught his breath, he rolled onto his side, taking her with him, and wrapped himself around her form. His chin rested on the top of her silky hair as they breathed together in the aftermath.

Padme listened to the steady thumping of his heart as she held him in return with her arms wrapped around his back; the after loving cuddles one of her favourite things to do. "I wish everyday was like this," she said quietly.

Anakin sighed under her ear. "So do I. And one day, hopefully sooner than later, it will be. Once this war is done, we can move to Naboo and start that family we've always wanted. I might even get fat," he ended on a teasing note.

Padme laughed wistfully. "I'll take you however I can get you, but somehow I doubt you'll ever get fat. You have way too much energy to ever succumb to such an affliction."

Anakin grinned as he kissed the top of her head. "Too true. For example, I could love you all over again right now if I had the time." He sighed again at the injustice of it all. "What time is it anyway?"

Padme looked at the chronometer over his shoulder. "5:40."

Anakin gasped as he flung himself off the bed and started throwing on his clothes in record time. "Kriffing hell. I'm supposed to pick up Ahsoka in ten minutes!"

Padme laughed and propped her head up via her fist and watched him dress, "Always late. I think it's your curse."

Anakin rolled his eyes at her as he pulled on the matching brand new glove and scooped up the old ones and the box off the floor. He bounded towards the door, changed his mind, bounded back, tipped her chin up with a finger and kissed her fast and deep for half a minute. Meeting her eyes after, he said, "Force knows how much I love you. I wish I could stay forever."

Then with a light smack on her hip, he took off again. Padme smiled sadly as she hugged a pillow to her chest and pulled the corner of the blanket over herself to capture some of his leftover warmth. "I love you too, Ani," she said to the air.


	2. Ahsoka Claims Rex

**Ahsoka Claims Rex:**

_D365/21 BBY, Coruscant, Life Day_

The halls of the Republic Military Base were quiet and nearly empty as Ahsoka walked down them with a bounce in her step despite the many packages she was carrying. They were a drastic contrast from the streets of upper Coruscant, which were full of noise and cheer as people celebrated Life Day with high spirits.

She'd just left the Temple where she, her Masters, and some of their closest Jedi friends (which ended up being more like a hundred of them as word spread) had just had a (relatively) civilized party and exchanged gifts. Anakin had dropped her off on his way to Padme's apartment where she was sure they were going to have their own private party that involved a lot of things the Jedi Council would probably faint over if they knew. Good thing they didn't. Frankly, she wasn't even sure if Obi-Wan knew about Anakin and Padme, not being brave enough to ask him, since she didn't want to get her Master in trouble.

As far as anyone asking was concerned, she and Anakin were still together, bringing presents to the 501st and hanging out with their men for the afternoon.

Following the Force bond she had with Rex that he didn't know about, Ahsoka found the 501st in the massive training gym, training, of course.

"Rex!" she called to the Captain of the battalion of clones.

He looked up from where he was lifting weights in just his undershirt and bodysuit leggings and plunked the bar into its holder on either side of his head before sitting up straddling the bench. A smile crossed his handsome face, sweat dripping down his forehead and making his dyed white blond hair shimmer in the lights. "Commander! What can I help you with?"

Every man turned to watch her with curious eyes as they stopped whatever they were doing and saluted smartly with smiles and greetings of many different versions of, "Hi, Commander Tano."

Ahsoka raised a brow at Rex. "You guys do know it's Life Day, right? The entire galaxy is taking the day off and having fun and you're still in here, training."

Rex shrugged and grabbed a towel and swiped half heartedly at some of the sweat coating him. "Clones don't get holidays. You know that, Commander."

Ahsoka huffed a sigh and shifted the massive box in her arms a little, inspiring Rex to jump up and grab it from her. "Thanks. I still think that's just all kinds of wrong."

Pushing that dismal thought aside for a less festive day, she beamed at Rex and the men who were inching closer, curious to see what was in the box and the many colourful bags that were hanging off Ahsoka's arms. "Just like last year, as your commanding officer, I hereby order you to not do anything strenuous for the rest of the day. I also order you to go back to your barracks with these treats and eat them till you feel sick and watch holomovies until you can't keep your eyes open anymore."

That prompted a massive whoop from the battalion of nearly identical men, but Ahsoka knew every one of them by name. She handed all but one of the bags of candy to Fives, who'd conveniently placed himself right beside her. "Make sure you distribute those fairly. And take the box too. It has enough mini cakes for all of you."

There were more whoops and cheers and the box was snatched from Rex in half a second by Tup and the clones filed out of the gym in a rowdy but somewhat orderly fashion, leaving Ahsoka and Rex alone.

Commander and Captain stared at each other for a while, both thinking the other looked awfully good, before Ahsoka remembered the last bag she'd kept. With a hidden blush, she handed the metallic blue gift bag to Rex. "For you, Rexi."

She wished she could have gotten him something more substantial, but clones weren't allowed personal possessions other than their kit, which technically belonged to the Republic as well, just to add insult to the clones' already deprived lifestyle. The best she could get away with was to buy him his favourite candy. (Which he would never even know existed if she hadn't given him some in the first place.)

Rex opened the bag and gawked at the 1kg bag of yogan flavoured licorice sticks. "Wow, Ahsoka," he said in awe, dropping formality now that the other men were gone. "That's a lot of licorice. Thank you."

Ahsoka blushed a little more, enough so that the white markings on her cheeks actually turned a little pink if you looked close enough, meeting his warm dark gold eyes. "You're welcome, Rex. You work harder than all of us. You deserve a treat."

Now Rex flushed in embarrassment and glanced away, putting the bag of candy down on the workout bench behind him. "Just doing what I've been bred to do," he mumbled, fiddling with the festive silver ribbon on the handle of the bag.

Ahsoka poked him in the ribs to get his attention back. "You're more than just a bred soldier, Rex. You're an incredibly intelligent being who should be treated like one, not a battle droid to be tucked away between uses."

Rex looked down at her indignant face, absently wondering when she'd grown up so much from the tiny toothpick of a thing he'd met almost two years ago. She was taller, more filled out, her montrals and lekku longer, and disturbingly curvy in all the right places. He, Cody, and some of his brothers who'd been with the 501st long enough, like Fives, were having to put the threat of death into the new shinys who had only met her recently, thinking she was much too attractive to keep their mouths shut about it.

They weren't wrong.

But Ahsoka Tano was no sex symbol to hang up on the wall and jack off to at night. She was their Commander. Their friend. Hell. Even the sister they never knew they wanted, for most of them.

But not for Rex.

Never for Rex. She was the most precious thing in the galaxy to him. He'd lay down his life for her in an instant. Even before saving the General's, which was against protocol.

Rex was desperately in love with her.

He clenched his fist to stop himself from touching her cheek like his fingers were itching to do and made himself smile placidly. "Thank you for thinking so, but we both know that that will never change. According to general opinion, us clones are just breathing battle droids."

Sensing the hurt he hid under the surface, Ahsoka threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "You'll never be just a soldier to me, Rexi," she said into his slightly damp grey undershirt, pressing her cheek into the hard muscle of his pec. "You're my best friend."

Rex stared down at the top of her head in astonishment at her show of affection, before his arms closed around her slender back without his permission, her back lek hanging over his forearm, and he hugged her back. He was using every ounce of his considerable self control to ignore how good her soft breasts felt pressed against him and convincing Little Rex to STAY the kriff DOWN. "I thought the General was your best friend," he said, firmly keeping his eyes on the far wall and counting backwards from one hundred at the same time. In Mando'a.

Ahsoka snorted into his chest and looked up. "Anakin is my Master, a massive pain in my shebs, as you would say, and my beloved big brother." She reached up with a hand and tilted his face down to look at her by grabbing his chiselled jaw. "None of those things are 'best friend'.

Rex's heart was literally pounding in his chest at her proximity, her fingers on his face, and the sweet look in her beautiful sky blue eyes. "I hadn't realized." He smiled, daring to raise a hand and touch her cheek with the back of a couple of fingers, since she had touched him first. "Aside from Cody, who is my brother, you're my best friend too." Then he looked away and removed his hand, knowing he would remember the sensation of touching her satin skin for whatever life he had left, since he'd already defied death more often than he could count. It was guaranteed that some droid was bound to get him sooner or later. "But you shouldn't be; you're my Commander." He stepped back from her hug too. "And we most definitely can't hug like this. You're a Jedi and I'm a Clone. We would both be in so much trouble if anyone saw us."

Ahsoka crossed her arms and raised a brow marking at him. "Since when have either of us been one to follow the rules?"

Rex snorted and crossed his arms back, highlighting the steely muscles and veins in them, much to Ahsoka's enjoyment. "True. The General has been a TERRIBLE influence on us, hasn't he?"

Ahsoka giggled. "Much to Obi-Wan's and Cody's dismay."

Her expression grew mischievous, making Rex give a mental, 'uh oh'.

"If I want to hug you, Rexi, then I most definitely will. And I say you haven't had enough Life Day hugs yet." Could you blame her for wanting to press herself against him in one of the few opportunities to get away with a hug that didn't include him being covered in armour?

Ahsoka's eyes glinted as she took a stalking step towards him and he backed up out sheer self preservation. He'd barely survived their last hug without giving himself away. There was no way he was letting her hug him again.

"Where you going, Rexi?" she said in a warning tone full of amusement. "Don't you want another hug?"

Rex shook his head quickly as he backed up faster, deftly avoiding the workout equipment by memory more than anything else.

Ahsoka's pace increased as well, giggles escaping her. "I'm gonna hug you again, whether you like it or not."

Now, Rex would never allow anyone to call him a coward, but in this instance, he was going to admit to cowardicy. Rex turned tail and flat out ran across the gym, leaving the workout equipment behind and heading for the open space of the sparring mats and the men's refresher beyond it. She wouldn't dare follow him in there.

Ahsoka was full on laughing now, loving what she thought was a game. Her predator instincts came to the fore as well, courtesy of her carnivorous ancestors. She darted after Rex and made a flying tackle at him from behind, sending them crashing down onto one of the training mats. "Got ya!" she whooped as she wrapped her arms and legs around his back and clung like a leech while did his absolute best to shake her off without hurting her, laughing in glee the whole time.

After a minute, Rex came to a stop on his hands and knees on the mat, sucking in air as he started to chuckle too.

Ahsoka relaxed her hold on his chest but didn't let go and propped her chin on his shoulder. "See, I told you you need more hugs. You don't laugh anywhere near enough, Rexi."

Rex turned his head and met her sparkling blue eyes, a grin playing with his lips, and their faces only millimetres apart. "I'm laughing because you're riding me like a wild nerf, my little Soka. I don't think this qualifies as a hug."

Ahsoka's breath caught at the way he'd called her his without realizing it and her eyes went a little softer. She snuggled herself against his back and tightened her arms against his hard chest again slightly. "I beg to differ, my Captain Rex," she retaliated in a husky murmur. "I am most definitely hugging you." Ahsoka closed her eyes as she breathed in his heady, musky scent and just like that, her first mating cycle kicked in.

The average togruta female will start her monthly mating cycle sometime after they turn eighteen. But if they find their one true mate before that, it wasn't unheard of for it to start early. Ahsoka had found her mate two years ago, and apparently her body had just decided that it had waited long enough.

A wave of extreme heat swept through her, making her stiffen in surprise, and her core clenched in sudden, intense need. Ahsoka opened her eyes, now mostly black as her pupils dilated with lust, and stared into Rex's concerned ones, since he'd felt her stiffen.

"What is it? Did you get a vision?" Rex said, reaching backwards to help her off his back.

Ahsoka ignored the proffered hand and growled ever so slightly in her throat, making his eyes widen in alarm. "No, not that." she said curtly. At least not recently. But she'd had a very clear one about him once and it came back every so often. She'd never told anyone about the vision she'd had of her and Rex and their children playing on a beach the night she'd first met him, knowing that it meant she would probably leave the Order one day to make it happen. She'd thought she'd have a couple more years yet before her current predicament would become an issue. It looked she was going to have to take a page from Anakin's book and lie her pants off to all and sundry about where she was on a fairly regular basis. At least Rex usually went wherever she did, unlike Padme.  
Poor Anakin.

Ahsoka removed herself from Rex's back and pulled him up to his feet by his hand which she hung on to for dear life as her body felt like it was going to combust. "Come on, Rex. You're all sweaty. I think a shower is in order." He followed her obediently for a couple steps while she led them away from the big room that had security cameras placed in all the corners and towards the much more private refresher.

Rex gaped at Ahsoka like she'd lost her mind, because as far as he was concerned, she had. Then he started dragging his feet and trying to tug his hand out of her grip. But she was holding onto him like her fingers were suddenly made of durasteel and she flat out dragged him until he moved his legs again. "Are you bonkers? What are you doing?" he said, concern in his voice as she opened the door with a flick of her hand and pulled him into the large refresher room designed for dozens of men to use at once.

Ahsoka locked the door and pulled Rex to the furthest shower stall, just in case, because she hadn't completely lost her faculties. "I'm not bonkers, Rex," she said firmly as she opened the stall door and pushed him in, making his back slam against a wall. "I'm HOT." She stepped in and closed the door behind her, enclosing them together in a space meant for one.

Rex watched in dazed befuddlement as she started stripping off her clothes, not able to take his eyes off the glistening orange skin she was revealing, no matter how much he told himself this was WRONG.

He gulped as her shirt and bra came off and her breasts were revealed, tipped in white and bigger than he'd thought, due to the sports bra she'd been wearing to minimize bounce. "Shabla," he whispered in awe before mentally slapping himself for ogling, even though there wasn't a man in the galaxy who would blame him. "What are you doing?" he asked again.

"I'm stripping," she said with a roll of her eyes as she pulled off a boot. "What does it look like? We're taking a shower, Rex. That's usually done without clothes." She nodded her chin at him. "You might want to remove yours too, before I come over there and rip them off you."

Rex's eyes widened in alarm and ever increasing arousal, his breaths panting. "Ummmmmm. Ahsoka. I don't know what's gotten into you, but we CAN'T do this. I can't do this."

Ahsoka froze with her hands on the waistband of her panties at the desperation and fear in his voice. "What's wrong, Rexi?" her eyes going wide with hurt. "Don't you want me?"

He shook his head in denial. "No! No. That's no it. Of course I want you." He glanced down at the incredibly obvious tent in his tight leggings with chagrin. "As if I could hide that." Why couldn't he have been in armour when they had this conversation?

Ahsoka followed his line of sight and blinked. Oh, wow. The clones weren't kidding when they said they'd been made genetically perfect.

"I do want you, Ahsoka. More than you know. I love you," he whispered in an agonized voice, the words torn from him because he couldn't bare to hurt her feelings. Ahsoka's eyes whipped back up to study his face in dawning joy, which his heart mirrored. "But you're too young, and my Commander, and..."

Ahsoka lunged forward and covered his mouth with her hand before he could list anything else. "First of all, I'll be sixteen in less than two weeks, which is close enough to the age of consent for me. Second, you're three kriffing years YOUNGER than me, adult body or not, so don't give me that bantha poodoo as an excuse. Third, I just went into heat, and I NEED to make love to someone NOW and I would prefer it would be you. Because, forth but certainly not least, I love you too, Rexi." (She conveniently left out that she could get a sedative shot to control the heat cycle, which would put her somewhere near normal again, since she desperately wanted this to happen.)

Rex stared down into her nearly black eyes, felt the almost extreme heat she was radiating, the trembling in her body that she had pressed up against his, and groaned in capitulation. Rex could deny her nothing. He gently grasped her little hand in his much bigger one and pressed a kiss to the palm before he placed her hand on his shoulder. "Okay, Soka. Okay."

As she gave him an ever increasingly wide smile, he wrapped his arms around her back and picked her up so they were at eye level and then pressed his mouth to hers ever so gently in their first kiss, neither of them having ever been intimate with anyone else before.

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and clung to him as they exchanged tiny little kisses that slowly became bolder and more passionate as they grew more confident in their kissing skills. Soon enough, Rex dared to lick her upper lip and she opened on a gasp, allowing him entrance to the sweet depths of her mouth.

Tongues duelled and moans escaped as hands started to roam over sweaty bodies, exploring planes and hollows and skin that felt wonderfully smooth to the touch except where battle scars marred it on both of them.

Gasping for air, Rex pulled his head back and stared at Ahsoka in amazement. "Kriff, that's even better than I dreamed it would be," he said as one hand reached up to stroke over a front lek, curious to see how the skin felt on the white and blue stripped headtail. It was even softer than her other skin and trembled minutely under his fingers. The end curled up and rubbed against his wrist in return as Ahsoka's eyes closed and her head tilted towards his hand, an expression of bliss crossing her face.

Rex froze in surprise, having never seen her lekku move on purpose before. His cock hardened impossibly further in his leggings at how incredibly sexy it was that she could touch him back with them. No wonder twi'leks and togrutans were so often captured as sex slaves. Just imagining what she could do with them was practically giving him a heart attack.

Ahsoka opened her eyes. "You dreamed of us, Rexi?"

He nodded, still too stunned to speak, but managed to command his fingers to move again, exploring the blue stripes in agonizing detail as she rubbed her lek against him in return.

She smiled and dropped her feet back down to the tiled floor. "I dreamed about us too." She quickly stepped out of her panties and tossed them in the corner with her other clothes and accessories, and then reached for the center of his shirt and tore it in half with a jerk of her hands, then pulled the pieces off his shoulders and tossed the rags onto the pile of clothes as well. "And in my dreams, my dear, sweet Rexi, you weren't wearing any clothes." She paused to admire his ripped chest and abdominal muscles, honed by years of training and battle, and licked her lips in anticipation of kissing every millimetre of his skin.

As Ahsoka reached for his leggings, Rex stopped gawking at the white diamond that marked the path to paradise between her legs and caught her hands just in time to stop her from ripping those off as well. "Whoa!" he chuckled. "I need those to get back to the barracks." Walking through the base shirtless was one thing, if somewhat unusual, but in just his undershorts was just not done.

Ahsoka stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest, rising her breasts up and making a cleavage that he suddenly got some very naughty ideas about. "Fine," she huffed in fake annoyance. "Ruin some of my fun."

He quickly shucked his leggings and undershorts down to his ankles in one swift move and Ahsoka quickly forgot about her pouting act. His manhood was freaking huge and sprang out of its confinement with a near mind of its own, looking like it was exalting in being free. And... pointing right at her like it knew what it wanted.

She gulped, wondering if she'd maybe jumped the blaster a little too soon. But her body knew what it wanted too, and her core clenched again as liquid heat dripped onto her thighs. Ahsoka panted in near desperation as her body temperature ratcheted up another notch.

Their eyes locked again as Rex straightened up from unlacing his boots and he toed them off and stepped out of his clothes with an easy move, kicking everything to the corner of the shower stall where it hopefully wouldn't get too wet whenever they did get around to turning on the shower. He had a feeling it wouldn't be for a while.

Not that he needed the encouragement or extra stimulation, but Ahsoka's scent was now swirling around the enclosed space and Rex was pretty sure he'd never smelt anything better. It was citrus and candy, musk and rain, all at once. His already pounding heart picked up the pace and his muscles practically solidified as NEED coursed through him. Whatever pheromones she was giving off were apparently catching, because he now felt like he would die if he didn't get inside her in the next few seconds.

"Shabla," he muttered, barely clinging to his control.

"Rex," she whined at the same time.

She leapt at him.

He caught her, spun, and pressed her against the wall with almost all of his weight as their mouths fused wildly. She wriggled in desperation until she felt the head of his throbbing cock press against her core.

They both froze again as they stared into each other's eyes. "You're sure?" Rex whispered.

Ahsoka panted and nodded, plush lips looking even more swollen from their rough kisses. "Love me, Rex"

He nodded once in return, pressed his mouth back to hers, held her by the curve of her hips in strong hands, and then pressed into her tight, wet, heat. And then kept going as he felt her channel stretch to accommodate him. He thought he felt the whisper of a barrier at one point, her slight stiffening affirming it, but it moved out of his way easily enough, probably already mostly torn from her extremely active lifestyle, and kept going all the way to the end of her depths, burying himself to the hilt.

They groaned in unison and opened their eyes at the same time to look at each other in wonder. "Force, that feels good," Ahsoka whispered. She trailed kisses along his jaw as they savoured the joining, making for his neck. He jerked in surprise when he felt her teeth bite him rather hard on the tendon of his neck at the same time her nails dug into the back of his skull and her channel clenched around him. "Now move, Rexi," she demanded as her mouth travelled back to his.

Rex moved.

They kissed and clung to each other as Rex pistoned into her like a machine, over and over and over again. Tensions built. Hands tightened, leaving bruises that neither cared about. And they came on strangled cries. He kept going. And going. And going, as they came again and again, whatever pheromones were pouring out of Ahsoka keeping him unnaturally hard and both of them revved up, on the verge of climax again the instant they came down from the last one.

It was amazing.

Mind blowing.

Ground shattering.

And lasted for the better part of two hours.

They ended up on the floor eventually, when Rex's legs trembled too much to hold him up anymore. She rode him and they came again. He flipped them over and rode her right back, his mouth lavishing attention to her sweet breasts until they stood up in aching points and then moved onto her lekku and kissed and sucked on them until she screamed into his shoulder, biting him for what had to be the tenth or hundredth time, he wasn't sure anymore.

Rex didn't care if she covered him in bites and little moon shaped gauges from her nails. Rex was in literal heaven. Rex was coming again in a miraculous orgasm that topped all of the others to the point of passing out when it was over.

Ahsoka stroked the short, silky bristles on his head lovingly as she rested with her back against the wall, somewhat pillowed by the pile of clothes, where he'd pounded her to, and smiled in replete bliss as little aftershocks travelled through her and her body FINALLY felt done.

This mating heat thing was incredible, but she would be more than all right with having regular lovemaking without it. She'd practically savaged poor Rex which her teeth and nails in her near mindless passion, much to her regret. As is, it was all she could do to keep a faint hold on her control of the Force or she would have shattered the shower stall with the energy coursing through her. And maybe the rest of the refresher facilities as well.

Speaking of the mating cycle, she needed to hit a med droid as soon as possible for a morning after shot. And a more permanent contraceptive shot. Mating heat had one real purpose and that was to procreate. There was no way she was going to have her own little youngling to take care of at her age. Five or six years from now, sure. Bring it. But not now.

Rex groaned and opened his eyes, feeling sore all over in a very good way, except for his knees, which just felt abused. He smiled at his new mate and sat up after kissing her equally smiling mouth softly, settling in a cross legged position in front of her and then tugging her up into his lap with an easy motion of his hands on her waist.

Ahsoka sighed in contentment and rested her head on his shoulder and wound her arms around his back. "I don't think I've ever been happier, Rex," she murmured.

He pressed a kiss to her montral. "Me either, my little Soka. Actually, I know I've never been happier." He kissed her montral again softly and echoed her sigh of contentment.

They sat in silence for a while, while Rex's mind made plans about how to make this new development in their relationship work. There was also no way he was going to let her have some sort of clandestine affair with him, as that was beyond dishonourable.

But a clandestine marriage...

Now there was a thought he could live with.

Besides, the General had managed to get away with it for almost two years, so he didn't see why Ahsoka and he couldn't.

Tipping her chin up with a finger, Rex met her big blue eyes with a tentative smile. "Soka, my love."

"Hmmmmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

Ahsoka's eyes widened and she sat up a little in surprise that he was asking her already. "What?!" He was more perfect than she'd thought. And she'd already had the highest possible opinion of him.

Rex shrugged slightly, his tentative smile dying, and he looked away from her. He'd been hoping for a better reaction. "You heard me. If you don't want to, I understand. I'll grow old while you're still young. I should have thought of that before opening my stupid mouth. I'm sorry I asked."

Ahsoka reached up and cupped his cheeks, bringing his golden brown eyes back to hers and then kissed him thoroughly before meeting his eyes again. "I am honoured that you asked me to marry you, Rexi. I truly do love you and fully intend to spend the rest of my life by your side. And as far as your accelerated aging is concerned, that doesn't bother me. But Anakin, Padme, and I have already talked about getting a bill passed that will force the Republic to pay the Kaminoans to reverse-engineer your aging gene. It's already on its way to the Senate and will be discussed at the next meeting. It is only humane that they treat their soldiers with respect and Padme's going to argue that you'll be much more useful if you can fight long term than if you all have to be retired early because of a gene that made you into full grown men when you hadn't even lived a decade yet." She smiled softly at him and stroked her fingers over his pronounced cheekbones as he fought back tears. "That was the other thing I was going to surprise you with today as a Life Day present, but I kind of got sidetracked."

"Ahsoka," he all but sobbed, rubbing his hand over his face as he tried to get his emotions back under control before he actually did break down in front of her. He hugged her tighter. "Stars, I love you, Soka."

She snuggled back into his chest in his embrace. "I know. I've always known."

Rex chuckled into her montral, making her giggle in turn at the pleasant shiver it sent through her. "Of course you did," he said, rolling his eyes slightly. "And I bet you've already got our children's names picked out."

Ahsoka looked up at him, mirth in her eyes. "How did you know?"

Rex gawked at her. He'd been joking, but she looked quite serious. "You mean we're actually going to have kids?" He thought back to everything they'd just done for the last couple hours and his voice squeaked into a higher pitch as he added, "Now?!" in concern.

Ahsoka laughed and extracted herself from his lap. She bent down and kissed the top of his head and then pulled him up onto his feet. "Not now, silly. But someday."

Rex smiled dopily. "I like someday. Someday sounds really nice." He pulled her closer with his hands on her hips and fluttered kisses on her lips before turning it somewhat more serious. His tired manhood even gave a twitch in interest before he mentally scolded it back into submission. Surely they'd done enough for one day. She had to be sore. Force knows, he was. Annnnddd, he'd been away from his men too long.

Pulling away eventually, Rex felt very pleased with the dreamy, heavy lidded look Ahsoka was wearing. "Now, about getting married… Would you consider the Mandalorian vows good enough or do you want something more formal but harder to pull off in a clandestine fashion? I can make it happen if that's what you want."

Ahsoka blinked at him for a moment, waiting for her pleasure dazed brain to catch up with his words, then she smiled and cupped his cheeks again. "No. Mando vows are perfectly fine with me if you want them." She shrugged and grinned. "But, in my culture, we're already married."

Rex gawked at her, his own eyes blinking stupidly. "Say what?!"

Ahsoka's smile widened. "Exchanging vows of love and consummating during a mating cycle is considered a marriage ceremony. You're mine now, Captain Rex."

"Holy nerfherders," he breathed. "I'm married!" He gazed down at her as his own grin spread across his handsome face. "And you're mine!" He picked her up and twirled her around as she laughed and then kissed the breath right out of her while still holding her high in his arms.

And despite having already made love to her way more than he thought was possible, and knowing he probably shouldn't, he did it again.

Slowly.

And he married her in the Mandalorian way, too, because he'd always dreamed of doing so.

And then they finally had that shower.

* * *

Rex walked into his battalion's barracks some four hours after the rest of them, feeling squeaky clean from Ahsoka's VERY thorough soaping of his body, and his blood pleasantly humming through his veins. He found almost all of his men sprawled all over the common room, watching a holomovie about some boy and his mythical Luck Dragon. There were candy wrappers strewn everywhere, looking like a colourful hurricane had hit, and his brothers looked happily full as they dug through the wrappers, seeking out stray candies that had escaped the cavity inducing massacre.

After extracting a few licorice sticks from his bag, Rex tossed the rest in Five's direction and the bag was quickly passed around the whole room until there were none left. Rex smiled as he chewed his sweets.

Fives tossed him a wrapped mini cake over his shoulder, only glancing at him before turning his eyes back to the holo projection on the far wall. "Saved you a cake, Rex."

"Thanks, Fives." Rex said as he leaned his shoulder against the doorframe and watched the movie and his brothers, a smile playing over his face that he couldn't quite hide. He unwrapped it and stuffed the entire chocolate cake into his mouth, chewing with pleasure at the flavour that was soooo much better than standard rations.

Five's head slowly turned back to look at Rex as he registered what he'd seen. Soon enough every brother in the room was looking at Rex with gaping mouths and ignoring their movie completely even as it seemed to be in some sort of grand finale.

"Shabla hell, Sir. What happened to you?" Fives eventually spat out, taking in Rex's lack of shirt and the tooth and nail marks all over his chest and neck.

Rex grinned in pride. "You should see my back. It looks like I fell in a Rancor pit."

"Osik," Fives breathed. "Did the Commander do that to you?"

Rex shrugged, grin still playing on his lips. "The evidence would point in that direction."

More than one of his brothers snorted in amusement.

"You are one lucky mooka, Sir" Tup said from his spot beside Fives.

"Too lucky," a shiny called Pepper muttered. "Why does he get to tap that hot bitch?"

Rex growled, along with at least half the room, and strode over to the new brother. He picked him up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against a wall. "That's my WIFE you're slandering, SHINY."

Pepper shrank away from Rex's rage, trying to disappear into his clothes. "Sorry, Sir. I didn't know, Sir."

Rex snarled at him and shoved him against the wall one more time for good measure. "Not one more word against Commander Tano or you'll find yourself in pieces and sent back to Kamino. Got it?"

Pepper nodded quickly and slunk as far away from Rex as he could get while still staying in the room.

Rex pinned all the shinys in his hard gaze. "That goes for all of you. You will respect Command Tano like your life depends on it, because it does."

They all nodded quickly with wide eyes, and there was a bunch of crisp, "Yes, Sirs!"

Rex smiled, good mood restored.

"Ummmm, Sir," Fives dared to say, getting Rex's attention. "Did you say Commander Tano was your wife?"

Rex meandered back to his spot in the doorway as he let his silent brothers stew in that thought for minute, his lips quirking into a slanted grin. "I did. And you're all going to forget you heard that. If word gets out that Commander Tano just married me, she'll be expelled from the Order and she won't be our Commander anymore, so I expect every single one of you to keep your yaps shut, understood?" His voice rang with an authority at the end that was undeniable.

Every single man sprang to attention and saluted smartly. "Sir. Yes, Sir!" they shouted in chorus.

Rex gave them an approving nod and they all fell back into whatever sprawl they'd been in before. "Good. Now what are the odds of getting this movie started over from the beginning? It looks good."

The men groaned just as the closing credits started to roll.

* * *

_Mando'a translations:_

_Shebs = butt, ass, etc._  
_Shabla = f*cking, f*cker, f*cked up. (Depends on context)_  
_Osik = dung_


	3. Satine Surprises Obi-Wan

**Satine Surprises Obi-Wan:**

_D365/21 BBY, Coruscant, Life Day_

Not even five minutes after Anakin and Ahsoka left the party at the Temple, Obi-Wan also made his excuses. He mumbled something about too much flimsiwork to catch up on to Master Plo and casually sauntered for the nearest door off of the rooftop courtyard before anyone could stop him.

With every step he took towards his quarters, Obi-Wan felt the anticipation within him build and the stresses of the war melt away. He was going to spend the afternoon with Satine and he refused to take any of the baggage of being a Jedi General with him. The precious hours he got to spend with his wife were so few and far between these days that he didn’t want to ruin them with any thought but the pleasure of being in her company.

Dozens of hallways, lifts, stairs, and more hallways later, Obi-Wan made it to his small apartment. Not for the first time, he wished being able to use the Force also included the ability to teleport. The Temple was so vast and complicated to traverse, he was sure teleporting would have saved him at least a year of his life by now. Obi-Wan chuckled to himself as he palmed open his door, imagining the look on the rest of the Council’s faces if he were to show up for a meeting via teleportation one day.

Once, as a padawan, he’d asked his Master about teleporting, since Force users could do almost everything else you could think of from telekinesis to telepathy. Qui-Gon had given him a thoughtful look and simply said, ‘The Force works in mysterious ways, my young Padawan. Who knows what is yet to be discovered about it and what knowledge has been lost over the millennia?’

Sighing wistfully at the memory of his Master, Obi-Wan then made a quick dash around his apartment. He started by employing the refresher then double checked that his meticulously trimmed beard was still up to par while brushing his teeth, and adding a dash of the cologne that Satine went nuts over every time she smelled it on him. (She kept giving him new bottles, so he’d have to be the galaxy’s biggest idiot to miss the hint.) From there, it was to the closet, where he pulled a hooded brown cloak out of the sparsely filled space and tossed it around his shoulders to cover up his robes and distinctive copper and bronze hair. From his desk drawer in the living area, he scooped up her Life Day present and tucked it into a pouch on his belt.

Five minutes after entering his room, Obi-Wan was striding down more hallways to the nearest hangar where he kept his generic dark blue speeder.

* * *

Satine hummed to herself as she smoothed moisturizer on her bare legs now that she was dry from her shower. Her long blonde hair fell around her naked form in flowery scented waves as she worked. Tossing it over her shoulder once again, she finished up and then straightened to her full height. Glancing in the full length mirror on the wall of the refresher, Satine smirked at her reflection. “Not too shabby for a thirty-three year old, if I do say so myself.” She wasn’t quite as slender and her breasts were maybe a fraction less perky than the girl Obi had first made love to some thirteen years ago, but overall, she thought she still looked pretty damn good. Obi seemed to think so too, considering the way his changeable eyes turned to the brightest of blues whenever he saw her naked.

Grabbing a royal blue silk robe off a hook on the wall and shrugging into it, Satine left the refresher, tying the belt as she walked. Her felt were nearly soundless in the plush carpet of the hallway as she wandered into the living area of her rented Coruscant apartment, double checking that everything looked neat and tidy. This was a new apartment for her, and her droid had just finished unpacking this morning. She was pleased with how OK-7, her butler droid, had arranged the furniture and paintings.

The apartment had been recommended by Padme, who lived a few floors higher in the same building, and Satine was quite pleased with it. It was no Sundari Palace, by any stretch of the imagination, but it was perfect for her trips to Coruscant to argue with the Senate and spend time with her husband. (Whom she also tended to argue with, but their banter was rarely heartfelt and usually turned her on to the point that she just wanted to tackle him to the floor and have her way with him.) (Sometimes, she did.)

And speaking of having her way with Obi, Seven walked into the apartment right on cue, carrying a box in his long durasteel arms. Satine smiled at him in relief. “Oh good, you made it back in time.”

“Of course, Mistress,” he replied matter of factly. “Your present for Master Obi-Wan was not the easiest thing to find, though. I had to go to three different shops before I found what you were looking for.”

“Thank you, Seven. You can take it the bedroom and leave it on the bed. I’ll unpack it myself.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

As he was heading out of the room, Satine stopped him as another thought occurred to her. “Oh, and Seven?”

“Yes?” he asked, turning his head most of the way around to look at her with bright yellow photoreceptors.

“Could you prepare a plate of berries and fruit and the bottle of Blossom wine that Padme sent over this morning and put them in my room as well?”

“Yes, Mistress.” If Seven could smile, she knew he would have.

Satine resumed humming a favourite classical tune by the renowned Heytovan as she nitpicked at the straightness of a landscape painting by her second cousin, Alrich. He’d married the heir to the Wren clan a few years ago and already had a nearly six month old daughter they’d named Sabine in her honour. It was close enough without being confusing and she thought it was very clever and flattering.

It was too bad that Count Wren, and thus his daughter, Ursa, had recently declared alliance with Pre Vizla’s radical group calling themselves the Death Watch. (The same group her sister had joined. Losing her sister to Death Watch had hurt something awful.) She had to wonder how her peace loving cousin was taking the change in political alliance. Unfortunately, she hadn’t heard from him in a month and had to believe it was because he was too ashamed to speak with her.

“Everything is prepared as you wish, Mistress. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Satine startled when Seven spoke behind her, wondering how long she’d been staring at the painting blankly as she got lost in thought. Covering her jump by turning around and smiling, she shook her head. “No, Seven, that’s all for now. Thank you. Just let Obi-Wan in when he gets here and then you can go charge in your station or something until it’s time to prepare the evening meal. As usual, you will ignore anything you hear coming from the bed room.”

Seven nodded once. “Yes, Mistress.” He went to stand by the door dutifully.

Satine swallowed a laugh and shook her head as she meandered back to the master suite.

Upon entering the room, the first thing she spotted was the platter of sliced fruit and berries on a small table. Unable to resist, she popped a rainbow berry into her mouth and closed her eyes as she savoured the sweet and tangy flavour.

She then turned her attention the box sitting on the bed and opened the lid. The disk shaped droid inside was painted a cheerful shade of purple and looked completely innocuous while powered down. According to the commercial she’d seen on the holonet, though, the droid was going to make things very interesting for her and Obi’s ‘fun time’. (Not like they needed it, but she’d thought it would make a fun Life Day present.)

Ignoring the instruction manual leaning beside it that said ‘READ FIRST’ in big letters (because, how hard would it be to figure out a simple droid?), Satine pushed the button in the middle of the droid to turn it on.

* * *

Obi-Wan parked in the guest lot of a very familiar apartment building, having come here many times for parties or meetings of some sort at Senator Amidala’s. He was amused but unsurprised that Satine now lived here as well. The two women had become very good friends over the last couple of years while dealing with the politics of the war now that Padme was a Senator and no longer a Queen who almost never left Naboo.

Obi-Wan was proud and amazed at how Padme just kept fighting on for her beliefs. She was a far cry from the fourteen year old girl he’d first met so many years ago, but she still had the same gutsy determination that had made her an excellent Queen for her people.

She was also quite stunning to look at now that she was grown up. (He’d have to be blind not to notice.) Between her looks, her courage, and her amazingly giving heart, it was no wonder Anakin practically worshipped the ground she walked on. (Yes, he’d noticed. Again, he’d have to be blind to miss it. And even then, he could feel how much Anakin cared and worried for Padme via their bond.) There had been at least a dozen occasions where Obi-Wan had almost brought up his concern over Anakin’s ever more obvious feelings for the woman, but couldn’t quite bring himself to do so.

If he lectured Anakin on attachments more than he already had, he’d have to call himself a hypocrite of the worst kind, and Obi-Wan just couldn't do that.

Anakin had been friends with Padme since they first met more than eleven years ago despite the odds of a fourteen year old girl actually wanting anything to do with a nine year old boy. Add in the fact that she was a gently bred Queen and he was a rough bred slave, they shouldn’t have gotten along at all. Even when they didn’t see each other in person for ten years, Obi-Wan was pretty sure they kept in comm contact on a regular basis. (If anyone could figure out a way to smuggle a long range comm unit into his room, it would be Anakin. Or Force, he probably built one from scratch from spare parts.)

Aside from being able to sense that Padme cared for Anakin in return, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if she returned his former Padawan’s more romantic feelings or not.

Obi-Wan pushed that problem to the back of his mind as the turbolift stopped on Satine’s floor. He didn’t want to think about Anakin possibly breaking the rules with Padme right now. And don’t even get him started on thinking about Ahsoka. That girl’s emotions were all over the place. Obi-Wan couldn’t figure out if she was romantically interested in Lux Bonteri, or Rex, or Barriss Offee, or gah, even Anakin. Or if he was just imagining all of it and she just had a great big caring heart that loved all of her friends like family. Teenage females were the hardest things to understand in the galaxy by far and Obi-Wan had decided that trying to figure out what was going through his Grandpadawan’s mind was just not worth the effort.

Instead of worrying about things he couldn’t control, Obi-Wan rang the buzzer to Satine’s new apartment, fairly certain he had the number right. His temporary fear of being at the wrong door was dismissed as it opened immediately and a very familiar silver plated butler droid greeted him.

“Master Obi-Wan. It is good to see you have arrived on schedule for once. Mistress Satine is waiting for you in the master suite at the end of the hall.”

Obi-Wan smiled at the droid in thanks as he stepped into the apartment and handed him his cloak. “Thanks, Seven.”

Obi-Wan barely spared a glance for the familiar furnishings set in a new location as he quickly strode through the living space and into the hallway on the far side. Anticipation thrummed through him as he walked. He hadn’t seen his wife in three weeks and he sorely missed her. It wasn’t the longest they’d been separated by any stretch of the imagination (the longest being almost half a year once), but to Obi-Wan, it felt like waayyyyy too long.

As he closed in on the last door at the end of the hallway, Obi-Wan’s eyebrows rose; Satine was projecting some very clear waves of frustration. He could only assume it was at him, but there was always the more hopeful thought that she might be on the comm with someone and was frustrated at them. (The game of politics was never easy.)

Now a little more reluctant to advance further, he nevertheless took that last step and pressed the button to open the sliding door. Both eyebrows shot up at the sight that greeted him.

Now stifling the urge to chuckle, since he knew that would not go well for him later, he closed the door and leaned back against it negligently while crossing his arms and ankles and proceeded to enjoy the show for a minute.

Satine was bound at both wrists and ankles by the long, flexible manipulators of a disk shaped purple droid and being held against her will up in the air with her arms held above her head and her legs spread wide. There was also another manipulator visibly vibrating against her bare clit. Her hair and robe hung down, leaving the top half of her body on display.

And Satine appeared to be lost somewhere between fighting to get free and reluctantly enjoying it. She was also swearing a storm in Mando’a between frustrated moans and pants that translated roughly to, “Kriff... If you don’t... kriffing let me go this instant, you... kriffing piece of dishonourable dung, I’m going... to kriffing well borrow Obi’s lightsabre and... kriffing slice you into a hundred kriffing little pieces.” Except every kriff was one of the dozens of Mando’a words that described something coarse or vulgar. Obi-Wan had never heard her use so many swears in one sentence in their entire time together. In fact, he was pretty sure he’d never heard her swear so much in an entire week.

Obi-Wan was impressed. He was pretty sure even Cody and his brothers would be impressed, and they were constantly trying to outswear each other in Mando’a, Basic, and any other language they picked up as they travelled across the galaxy in this war that had been going on way too long already. (And the clever clones were REALLY good at picking up new languages, much to most of their Jedi Generals’ dismay.)

The pleasure droid ignored her, of course.

Satine opened her eyes and glared at her husband, having heard the door open and close. She switched back to Basic, so there was no excuse for a misheard word. (Obi was fairly fluent in Mando’a, but would never sound like a native speaker.) “Don’t just stand there; get this fragging thing off me.”

Obi-Wan smirked slightly as he pushed himself off the door and walked over to the platter of fruit. “I happen to like where you are right now, actually. It brings so many wonderful ideas to mind.” He popped a yogan slice into his mouth and snickered as Satine glared daggers at his back that he could actually feel.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” she ground out through clenched teeth as what had to be her fifth mini orgasm rolled through her.

Obi-Wan ignored her and poured himself a goblet of the very expensive blossom wine that was chilling in ice. He hummed in pleasure as he took a sip. “This is wonderful wine, my dear. Life Day present from Padme?”

“What do you think?” Satine asked as she rolled her eyes at his back.

“I think you need some of this wonderful vintage as well, sweetheart,” Obi-Wan said as he carried the goblet over to her still struggling form. “You look much too stressed.”

Satine narrowed her eyes at him. “You try and give me some of that right now, you will find yourself wearing it on your face.”

Obi-Wan inclined his head in acknowledgement. “Understood. More for me then.” He took a big gulp for show and grinned at her. “Would you like me to feed you some fruit and berries? You’ve always found that awfully romantic in the past.”

Satine just upped the level of her glare to melting in the heat of a volcano.

Force, he shouldn’t enjoy this, but Obi-Wan couldn’t help himself. “I’ll take that as a no, then?”

Ooooo, now we were freezing on an ice planet. Stars, she was good at expressing herself without words.

“Your loss,” he couldn’t help but continue the teasing even though he was hard as a rock in his trousers. He wandered over to the bed and glanced inside the box. Seeing the instruction manual, he picked it up with his free hand and showed it to her. “I take it you didn’t read this first?”

“I believe that is rather obvious,” Satine said as she closed her eyes and finally gave up trying to force her way out of the manipulators. At least they were lined with a cushiony material and she wasn’t rubbing her skin off.

“Hmmmm,” Obi-Wan said thoughtfully as he sat at the little table and flipped through the manual, memorizing the important parts in only moments per page.

He took one last sip of the wine and then left the goblet behind as he stood. He also placed Satine’s present on the table beside the platter to give to her later.

Walking back to his captured wife, he knelt down by the droid on the carpeted floor and touched a small button on the side. “PD-919.”

“What is your desire?” a sultry voice that could have been either male or female said.

“Recognize Master voice, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Recognized.”

“Recognize second Master voice, Satine Kryze.”

“Please speak.”

“I’ve spoken to you plenty, you disobedient...”

“Recognized,” the droid cut her off.

Obi-Wan chuckled when Satine huffed in her restraints. He continued with the set up process of the simple droid. “Program safe word.”

“Ready.”

Obi-Wan glanced up at Satine and raised an eyebrow. It was her toy, she should pick the safe word.

Satine smiled at him, despite her situation. He was a terrible tease, but at heart, he was the most caring man in the galaxy. It’s why she let herself fall in love with him in the first place, despite how her heritage said she shouldn’t and how difficult a secret marriage would be to maintain. She took a moment to come up with a safe word that she knew would never come up in a normal lovemaking session and then smiled wider when she thought of the perfect one. “Ugly.”

“Safe word programmed.”

Obi-Wan grinned back at her for her word choice because she was right; not once in thirteen years had they ever called their partner ‘ugly’. On the other hand, gorgeous, beautiful, handsome, dashing, enchanting, and so and so forth had been mentioned about a million times. Their insults tended to run more along the lines of; pain in the ass, frustrating, infuriating, hard headed, stubborn, annoying, etc. But no uglies.

“Do you wish me to continue current program?” the droid asked, interrupting their look.

Obi-Wan raised a brow in question once again. He was all for it, but if Satine didn’t want to stay in her admittedly somewhat uncomfortable looking position any longer, he wouldn’t make her.

Satine sighed, but seeing the hope in Obi’s eager blue eyes decided it for her. “Continue program. But get your manipulator off my clit before I throw you out permanently.”

The droid didn’t say anything, but the manipulator in question slithered back into the droid almost soundlessly. Satine sighed in relief. “Thank the stars. I honestly couldn’t take any more stimulation there right now,” she admitted to Obi.

He smirked as he rose to his feet and loomed over her. “But there are other places that I could stimulate for you, my sweet. And you’re perfectly laid out for me to do so.”

Satine returned his smirk. “I’d like to say I’d love for you to do so, but can it wait for when I’m lying on the bed and not poised in the air? My back is starting to hurt.” She glanced meaningfully at the tent in the front of his trousers that his tunics just couldn’t hide. “Why don’t you put that to use first and we’ll go from there?”

Obi-Wan immediately got to work shucking his many layers. “Your wish is my command, my Duchess.” His belt went flying, lightsabre and all, then his boots, quickly followed by tunics, trousers, and undershorts.

Satine’s eyes gleamed as her warrior husband’s form was uncovered. Over the last couple of years, he’d acquired a shocking amount of scars from blaster bolts, shrapnel, whips, and lightsabre blades, but layered on top of his muscled physique, she found them sexy as hell when taken out of context. She didn’t like to think to think about him getting hurt, but the Mandalorian in her was sooooo turned on by his badges of honourable combat.

Obi-Wan stepped between her spread legs and grasped her narrow waist in his strong hands, taking the stress off her back and core muscles. He leaned over her and pressed a lingering kiss to her perfect pink lips. “Are you ready for me, dearheart?” he whispered against her mouth after he’d thoroughly stolen her breath.

Satine cracked her eyes open, wishing she could wrap her arms around his neck. “I’m always ready for you, Obi,” she whispered back huskily, her senses full of his intoxicating scent and taste.

“Ditto,” he murmured before kissing her again as he unerringly found her warm and wet opening and pushed inside.

Satine gasped at the intrusion of his cock that filled her to the brink of almost too much. But then her channel stretched to accommodate his size, and only pleasure filled her. With their random and often infrequent visits, her body was almost always tighter than tight for their first go round. Not that that was a bad thing, especially with the way Obi’s eyes darkened almost to black every time he thrust in her for the first time and groaned like he was dying.

Today was no exception.

“Force, Satine. Always so kriffing tight,” he mumbled into her neck, thrusting steadily into her grasping depths.

“You’re own fault for being so kriffing big,” she retorted teasingly.

Obi-Wan snorted inelegantly before sucking and nibbling on her neck the way she liked.

Her eyes rolled back behind her closed lids from the pleasure shooting from her core to the top of her head and back again. “Harder, Obi,” she gasped out.

He went harder.

And faster.

Satine exploded, her muscles tensing into durasteel as her back arched in the air. The warm up the droid had given had left her so beyond ready for a real orgasm that it only took a couple minutes of Obi’s attentions to send her over the edge.

Obi-Wan stilled and held onto his control out of practice and determination as she clamped around him rhythmically for a good thirty seconds or more. When she relaxed in his arms, he pulled out. “Remove restrains, PD.” The droid immediately complied as Obi-Wan caught her in his arms.

He placed her on her shaky feet for a moment as he tugged off her robe, tossed the box off the bed with a flick of his fingers, and then he scooped her up under her knees and behind her back to place her on the king sized bed covered in soft blue blankets and pillows. “PD, come hold her wrists again.”

Satine’s eyes flew open. “What?”

Obi-Wan grinned at her as the droid flew up onto the bed and took a position above her head, grabbing her wrists before she could stop it. “I have more plans for you, my dear,” he explained.

Her eyes went heavy lidded as she eyed his throbbing erection that clearly hadn’t had a release yet. “I see that. Do as you will, then, Obi darling. But this droid was supposed to hold you down for ME to have my way with YOU.”

Obi-Wan chuckled at her adorable pout. “We can do that too, my love.”

“We better.”

“Promise.”

“Excellent,” she purred, already picturing her long planned sensual torture for her husband.

Obi-Wan leaned over her and kissed her hard, burying his fingers in her luxurious gold hair and his tongue in her sassy mouth. Satine returned his kiss with interest, nipping at his tongue and then his lower lip when he withdrew. Obi-Wan growled at her playfully. “Minx.”

“Always.”

He moved his kisses down to safer territory, hands running down her shoulders and settling on either side of her ribcage. His mouth moved from her jaw, to her throat, to her collarbone, and finally settled on her breasts. He loved everything about her, but her breasts were like the sweet icing on the cake and topped with tangy cherries. He could happily spend hours licking and sucking on the soft pillows that defied gravity and her slender frame with perky cheerfulness. He teased the pert little nipples with tiny nips and brushes with his beard as he moved from one breast to the other and back again.

Satine moaned as the pleasure flowed from her tingling nipples all the way down to her core. She wondered if it was his intention to make her come again without budging from her breasts, because they both knew that if he sucked on them long enough, she would.

“Force, you have the most beautiful breasts ever,” Obi-Wan said as he glanced up at her face.

Satine smirked. “You have mentioned it once or twice, Obi dear.” She arched her back and shook the orbs in question slightly, just to see his reaction.

“Now you’re just asking for it,” he said roughly as he moved to straddle her torso.

“I can’t be the only one having all the fun here,” Satine said as he pushed her breasts together and plowed his cock into the valley he’d made. She stuck her tongue out and licked at the head every time it ventured near her chin, making him laugh and groan simultaneously.

“Have I mentioned lately that you’re the best wife ever?” Obi-Wan said, positive there wasn’t a sexier image to be found than what he was looking at right this instant.

“You may have mentioned it once or twice,” she said, humour in her tone as he scooted back to resume kissing her breasts, apparently not in the mood to come on them just yet like he had a tendency to do. “You’re not doing too badly in the husband department either, Obi’ika.”

He flashed her a grin and then scooted even further back so he could make a path of kisses down her torso. He paused at her belly button and dove his tongue into the little indent, making her giggle. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, savouring the sound as he teased her; he loved when he made her happy since it made her Force signature light up like champagne bubbles.

With his eyes closed, he could concentrate on her signature and, as usual, he wasn’t disappointed; she was bubbling merrily in the Force from his attentions. But then he noticed that there seemed to be an extra light coming from the center of her signature.

Obi-Wan paused his play and ran his hands down to her stomach, a frown of concentration wrinkling his forehead. He gulped as he connected with the tiny addition to Satine’s signature. “Oh, frag,” he breathed, opening his eyes and staring at Satine in shock.

“What it is, Obi-Wan?” She was worried now by his strange behaviour. Had he sensed something amiss inside her? She had been feeling kind of weird lately, but nothing serious or frequent.

“Satine... You’re pregnant.” He could barely believe the words were coming out of his mouth as he said them.

“I’m what?!” Her turquoise eyes went wide as she all but screeched at him. “I can’t be. You know I take yearly contraceptive shots.”

“I know,” he said softly, his hands smoothing over her flat stomach as he kept up the fragile connection with the tiny Force signature inside her. With every moment, his chest tightened and his heart nearly hurt as love for this new little life filled him. “But you are. And our daughter is beautiful.”

Tears stung her eyes as she witnessed the emotions flowing through her husband. His expression looked so vulnerable right now and his eyes had turned to the dove grey that indicated his sappiest moments. And that’s when it hit her; he’d said ‘daughter’.

She was going to have daughter!

Satine went from shocked and maybe not so happy about it to fiercely protective of the new life growing inside her within the space of a moment. She was going to be a mother, even though they’d resigned themselves to the possibility that they might never have the opportunity to have children. As long as he was a Jedi forbidden attachments and she was the ruler of a people who hated Jedi, they couldn’t reveal their marriage.

But now... Now something was going to have to change, she thought determinedly. “Ugly,” she whispered, and the droid immediately let her go. Her hands moved down and cupped Obi’s over her stomach. “Obi. Oh, stars, Obi. We’re going to be parents.”

Obi-Wan met her eyes before he kissed her stomach reverently. “Yes, we are. The Force has willed it, and I have to admit, I’m very grateful.”

Satine sat up and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as they stared into each other’s watery eyes. “So am I, Obi’ika. So am I.”

Obi-Wan lowered his head to hers and kissed her softly, lovingly, as he wrapped his arms around her in return. “I love you so much, my beautiful Satine,” he murmured against her cheeks as he kissed the tears off of them.

“I love you more,” she whispered back before she captured his mouth with hers and kissed him very enthusiastically. Her hands came around to the front of his shoulders and she pushed him backwards so she could straddle his hips and kiss him harder.

Obi-Wan smiled into her kiss for a moment before he sat right back up. He cupped his hands under her soft butt cheeks and hiked her up high enough so he could lower her onto his erection that had never faltered, despite the brief distraction.

They then proceeded to make sweet and slow love to each other while their lips mumbled endearments and pressed kisses to cheeks and necks before inevitably returning like magnets to their partner’s mouth and kissing almost desperately.

This wasn’t just a quest for shared pleasure anymore; this was about reaffirming their love for each other in the most connected way possible.

This was about celebrating the life they’d unknowingly created.

This was about strengthening their relationship even more as they prepared for the massive changes to their lives that they knew were now inevitable.

And, maybe, at the very end, it was about that shared climb to the heights of perfect bliss that could only be found in the arms of a true soulmate.

As Satine gasped in Obi’s arms, slowly remembering to release the grip her nails had on the skin of his back, she knew that she had never loved her husband more than she did in that moment.

Obi-Wan shuddered one last time as he finished emptying what felt like his entire heart and soul into his wife and sighed in blissed out contentment into her shoulder, resting his cheek on her. His eyes closed and he soaked in the aftermath of orgasm that radiated between them and through the Force. He loved when she held him so tight, both inside and out. He loved how she claimed him as her own by leaving marks on his skin with her teeth and nails that he wished he could show to the galaxy with pride. Maybe that would change soon.

Maybe it was time to leave the Order and the senseless war behind.

Maybe it was time to be a proper husband to his wife.

His wife who was pregnant with their daughter.

That last thought alone was enough to fill him with more joy than he thought he was capable of feeling. Obi-Wan honestly felt like he could burst all over again.

Instead, he sank backwards down onto the bed, taking Satine with him so she could rest on his chest with that contented after sex purr that he loved so much while he petted her soft hair and back.

Satine snuggled into the muscles of his chest with a happy smile and closed her eyes. She loved this part possibly just a fraction more than the actual lovemaking. She loved feeling so connected to him. She always felt so cherished and fulfilled when he held her like this; his hand stroking her softly as the other arm held her close around her waist and his length still half buried in her.

It always just felt perfect to her. And she was pretty sure he knew it, because as long as they finished somewhere near a flat and relatively comfortable surface (and they weren’t having rushed relations in a closet or something when they were supposed to be elsewhere), this was their standard snuggling pose.

She let herself enjoy it for ten quiet and peaceful minutes before a driving need to say something worked its way out of her mouth. Satine sighed and looked up at him, propping her chin on his chest.

Obi-Wan met her eyes immediately, having sensed the change in her mood.

“Obi, we have to talk about this and what we’re going to do now.”

Obi-Wan smiled softly, his eyes at their usual shade of grey blue once again. He cupped her cheek, stroking the satin soft skin of her exquisitely beautiful face. “I know, Satine. Trust me. I know. Just give me a day to figure things out. One of us needs to change occupations, and it’s not going to be you.”

“Obi...” she breathed in sympathy. Satine could see how much the thought of giving up the Order troubled him, which is why she’d never asked it of him before. But now, she just couldn’t see any other way, not if he wanted to be able to claim his daughter as his own.

He tugged her up higher and kissed her gently before meeting her eyes again. “Bic cuyir an staabi, Tine’ika,” he said softly in her language, so she knew he one hundred percent meant it. “Aliit cuyir or'atu jaon'yc.”

Satine felt her eyes sting with happy tears once again. “Obi’ika...” The words of love she was going to speak were pressed back as he covered her mouth once again with his own.

* * *

Eventually, Obi-Wan and Satine managed to part long enough to make quick trips to the refresher. Satine shrugged back into her robe and he tugged on his undershorts. He dropped the undertunic back on the floor when Satine shook her head and smirked at him.

If she wanted to stare at his scar riddled chest and back, who was he to stop her?

Obi-Wan made his way back to the bed that Satine had already chased the droid off of. She was sitting up in it with her legs under the blankets and her back resting against a mound of pillows pushed up to the wall. He paused at the little table and grabbed the platter, the half full goblet, and Satine’s present.

Satine held the blankets up for him to slide under, since his hands were full and then took the platter of fruit and berries from him and balanced it on her knees.

Obi-Wan settled against her side, copying her position, his back cushioned by the lone pillow she hadn’t claimed for herself. He honestly didn’t mind, though; her bed was a million times more comfortable than almost every other place he’d slept, even with only one pillow between him and the wall.

He handed her the small, wrapped box in her favourite shade of deep metallic purple. “For you, my dear. Happy Life Day.”

Satine took the little present, shooting him a look of adoration.

Obi-Wan sipped at the wine that he’d definitely be drinking on his own now while he watched her tear into the wrapping paper, revealing a small white plastic box.

She raised a brow at the box. This was no jewellery box, as she’d been expecting. If anything, it looked like a sample box that scientists use.

“Just open it,” Obi-Wan said, stifling the urge to chuckle at her confusion.

So she did.

And she gasped.

Inside the box, on a bed of dried yellow flower petals, was a fingernail sized crystal that glowed a rich amethyst purple. She was afraid to assume, but she had to ask. “Obi... Is this a Kyber crystal?”

He smiled at her, showing lines of gleaming teeth, looking very white compared to his copper beard and moustache. “It is. It was also clear white when I found it a few months ago and intended to keep it as a spare in case Anakin or Ahsoka manage to lose their lightsabres yet again. It was in my belt for a while and I was very surprised when I remembered to take it out that it had turned green. As you know, they don’t usually pick a colour until they bond with a Jedi, and I can tell you that I haven’t bonded with this one. My current Kyber crystal would be gravely insulted if I did. Also, all of the crystals I’ve bonded with have turned blue.”

“So how is this one purple now?” Satine was fascinated, and still confused as to why he’d give it to her.

“I’m getting to that,” he said as he stole a rainbow berry from the platter, reminding her that it was still perched on her knees and largely uneaten. Satine nibbled on the fruit as he continued his story, alternating between looking at him and gazing at the fascinating crystal that seemed to wink at her cheerfully.

“So I did some experimenting, trying to figure out how come this one had taken on a colour. It turns out that it takes on the colour of the strongest Force presence near it, disregarding myself since it could feel that I didn’t particularly want or need it after I carried around for so long. Maybe it was blue for awhile and then gave up, but I’ll never know. It appears to be more clever than an average Kyber crystal, which are smart enough, believe me. So out of curiosity, after watching it turn blue, or green, or even purple, I looked at it after an encounter with Ventress. Guess what colour it was?”

That was easy. “Red?”

“Right. That’s when it occurred to me that this crystal had a much more useful job than to be just another crystal in a lightsabre. This crystal could tell you if danger was near and I knew it was meant for you. I meant to have it set in a necklace or ring for you, but as you can see, that never happened. It might bond to you eventually and stay purple, but I’m sure you’ll like that. In the meantime, you have your very own Dark side detector.”

Satine leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “I love it, Obi. Thank you. And I think a ring would be a perfect setting for it. I think I’m going to consider this the engagement ring you never gave me.”

“Hey!” he said in mock affront. “You married me with the Mandalorian vows on the spur of the moment. How was I supposed to anticipate that and come up with a ring for you while we were running around in the wilds of Draboon?”

Satine giggled. “You know I’m just teasing you.”

Obi-Wan kissed her nose and grinned back at her. “I know.”

He finished his wine in a few gulps and then put the goblet on a bedside table. Then he took the platter and the box and added them to the table. “Now... I have two hours left before I have to leave so I’m back at the Temple before the kids get there.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. “I believe I promised to let you restrain me with that new toy droid?”

Satine’s smile turned catlike. “Yes, you did.”

* * *

_Mando’a translations:_

_‘ika added to the end of a name means that person is most beloved to them._

_Bic cuyir an staabi = It is all right._

_Aliit cuyir or'atu jaon'yc = Family is more important._

* * *

**A/N: This sex toy droid idea was something I promised to do for a reader, Baraqel, a long time ago. It was supposed to be about Ahsoka and Lux, with Ahsoka being the one who got stuck, but I never got around to writing it into any of my stories and couldn’t see myself doing so anytime soon with how much I have going on. It did seem like a perfect addition to this story, though, so I hope that reader sees this and appreciates that I tried.**


	4. The Truth is Discovered

**A/N: For those of you who've read this story before, I've moved the end of the Ahsoka chapter to this one because it fits better here. Feel free to skip that section if you want but I added a wee bit more to the very end. :D Oh, and I randomly decided that I couldn't leave poor Cody out of the love fest. :P**

* * *

**The Truth is Discovered:**

_D365/21 BBY, Coruscant, Life Day_

The slender thighs clamped around his ears had started trembling, prompting the Commander of thousands of his clone brothers to apply himself to his task a little faster.

Her panting cries of, "Oh, stars!" and "Kriff, kriff, kriff," were slowly morphing into a continual high pitched whine of his name.

He glanced up as his tongue went triple time on her clit and he added a third finger to her soaked passage, humming in approval at the visible shaking of her stomach muscles and her blissed out, heavy lidded gold eyes as she gazed back down at him.

That hum against her clit was enough to send her over the edge she'd been hovering on. He was graced with a view of her slender neck above heaving breasts as she tipped her head back and screamed, "Coooddddyyyy!" His fingers were squeezed in a death grip and drenched in her release, prompting a corresponding throb of anticipation in his more-than-ready-for-action cock.

As Riyo's sexy little blue body relaxed into a boneless state, he kissed her clit one more time lovingly, then Cody crawled upwards until their bodies were aligned perfectly and he kissed her hungrily for a minute, sharing her decadent taste.

By the time he was done kissing her back to life, her arms had found their way to his shoulders and her hands were caressing his back and scalp in appreciation. Cody was grinning as he pulled his mouth away from hers, golden brown eyes alight with desire and love. "Ready for more, sweet?" he asked in a rumble, nudging his knob against her hot core.

The young Senator of Pantora smiled like a tooka as she arched her back, rubbing her peaked nipples against his hard chest. "I'm always ready for more, my handsome mate, and you know it."

Cody basically growled as he hooked his hands over her shoulders to hold her still as he surged into her soaking, tight pussy. "Frag, Ri, this never gets old," he grunted after a couple of thrusts. She looked like an expensive dessert with her cornflower blue skin, gold eyes, yellow stripes on her cheeks (and other, more interesting places), light purple lips, and pastel hair made of spun sugar tangled all over the pillow. He wanted to lick her from head to toe all over again.

"For me, either," she panted back, nails digging into the muscles of his back as his rhythm found a steady pace that hit her just right.

He smirked and was just lowering his head to kiss her again when the comm on his vambrace chimed. Cody stilled and glared over at the pile of white and orange striped armour that was currently residing on the floor of her bedroom. "It's my one kriffing day off this quarter. Can't they leave me alone?" he muttered, prompting a giggle from his partner.

When the comm kept on chiming insistently for an entire minute, Cody growled out a, "Haar'chak," and pulled out of his haven of bliss so he could stomp over to the armour and answer the bloody, annoying comm.

Riyo was giggling softly behind him, ogling his backside as he bent over, he just knew it. Not that that was a problem; she could ogle whatever she liked. But he had a bad feeling about this call and hated the idea of his day of wedded bliss being interrupted.

Stabbing a finger at a blinking button, Cody growled out, "Yes?"

Whoever was on the other end of the call must have been somewhat taken aback by his tone, because it took a few seconds to get a response. Eventually, a voice that sounded almost exactly like his answered tentatively. "Um. Yes. I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir. But we have a situation with Captain Rex and Commander Tano that you might want to deal with before someone like that tattletale Tarkin finds out and blabs to the Jedi Council."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Cody glanced at Riyo and got a puzzled shrug in return. Rex was his brother, and Tano was Riyo's friend, but that didn't mean they knew everything about them. "What is it?" Cody didn't even bother trying to guess which of his thousands of brothers was talking to him. Without a visual aid or a familiar voice that he'd heard a thousand times like Rex's, he hadn't a clue to work with. And he refused to turn on the holo option since he was rather naked at the moment.

"I'm on duty in the security center at the base right now, and I was flipping through the camera feeds when I happened to catch a glimpse of Commander Tano dragging Captain Rex into the men's refresher in one of the training gyms."

Cody grunted. That was fairly disturbing, but not too awful. Tano was rather handsy and maybe Rex had a booboo that she wanted to take care of or something. "And?"

"Well, Sir, that was three hours ago. They haven't come out yet."

 _Oh, shit._ Tano wasn't even of legal age yet. This was bad. "You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes, Sir. I have been watching that security camera nonstop ever since. They're still in there."

"Shabla hell."

"Yes, Sir."

Cody pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache started to pound in his temples. It was bad enough that he was sneaking around with a female whenever he could; having Rex doing the same was bound to get noticed eventually. And with Tano, of all people. General Skywalker would skin Rex alive if he found out.

Hoping this was just some sort of misunderstanding, Cody asked, "How were they acting before they went into the refresher?"

"Very, ah, touchy feely, Sir. Do you want to see for yourself?"

 _Not really._ "Yes. Send the footage to my comm."

Cody backed up and sat on the bed, his erection very much deflated. Riyo wrapped her arms around him from behind, soft breasts pressing into his back, and tucked her chin onto his shoulder as he held his vambrace and they watched the security footage.

Ahsoka walked into the gym with many packages, which she handed off to some of the 501st brothers, who promptly took off, leaving her and Rex alone. They watched as she gave him a gift, hugged him, and then proceeded to chase him around the training equipment and tackle him, ending up on his back. "Geez," Cody muttered. Not even he would have been able to resist a female if they were clinging to him like that.

He glanced over his shoulder at Riyo and found her smirking at him, the knowledge of the first time she'd leapt on him in the Senate building as he accompanied General Kenobi for some reason or other flashing into both of their minds.

_"General Kenobi, may I borrow your Commander for a minute? I need something heavy moved in my office and could really use a pair of strong hands."_

_"Sure, Senator Chuchi," he waved them off, intent on his conversation with the Duchess of Mandalore._

_Mentally shrugging to himself, sure his General didn't need his presence to woe his girlfriend or whatever she was to him, Cody went with the little blue Senator from Pantora, following behind at a respectful distance that had the added advantage of giving him an optimal view of her shapely rear end in her figure hugging dark gold dress. A few hallways later, he was in her office._

_She turned to him and smiled sweetly, showing pretty, white teeth. "Do you mind taking your helmet off, Commander? I hate that you're all made to be more like droids than humans."_

_Cody shrugged, warming up to the tiny Senator at her sympathetic opinion. "Sure." He pulled his helmet off and set it on her desk. "What did you need help moving?" He glanced around, wondering if she wanted to move a bookcase or something, since he didn't see any boxes or anything like that._

_Chuchi smiled in a very tooka like fashion, sending a thrill of alarm through Cody. "Oh, there's nothing to move. I just wanted to get you alone."_

_"What?"_

_That's all he got out before the tiny female literally leapt at him, wrapping her arms and legs around him and plastering her mouth to his._

_Cody blinked in shock as he received his very first kiss and then moaned at her taste as her tongue invaded his mouth. His eyes closed and he found himself clutching her form to his with a bruising grip and he kissed her back, quickly learning the mechanics of the act by trial and error._

_Her purring moans had him inspired and hard as a rock behind his codpiece in what felt like seconds._

_After minutes of near frantic kissing, Cody tore his mouth from hers and gawked at the girl clinging to him. "Not that I'm complaining, but why me?"_

_Chuchi reached up and traced the lips that she'd made all puffy and red before travelling up his cheek and tracing the scar around his eye. He closed his eyes and moaned with the pleasure of her touch. He'd never felt anything so gentle before in his life. "Because you're my mate."_

_Cody resumed gawking. "I'm what?"_

_She smiled at him in that sweet way again. "My mate. Pantorans know their soulmates the first time they meet them. It's like a shot of heat to the heart that can't be ignored."_

_Cody shuddered out a sigh as she continued to pet his face. He wondered how in the galaxy he was going to make this work, but there wasn't a thought in his head to deny her. If she wanted him for a mate, then he would be the best husband he possibly could for as long as he had left. "Wow. Okay. If you're sure you want me, I'm yours."_

_"I'm sure."_

_And then her mouth was back on his._

_Some fifteen minutes later, a rather shocked and sated Cody returned to his General, very glad that he had a helmet to hide his kiss swollen lips and the dazed expression he just knew was in his eyes. General Kenobi hardly even noticed his return, still bickering with the Duchess over some political debate that had them completely oblivious to the rest of the people walking around the atrium and smirking at the two people who clearly couldn't take their eyes off each other._

_Cody now knew how his General felt. And Skywalker too, if the way the young Jedi gazed at Senator Amidala like an adoring puppy was any indication._

And apparently Rex had fallen to the same love virus. They were all just a bunch of saps. Happy saps, but saps nonetheless.

Trying to ignore the small, soft hands that were caressing his chest and playing with his nipples, Cody resumed his conversation with the unknown brother in the security center. "You still there?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Comm me the instant they emerge. I'm going to have a talk with Rex."

"Yes, Sir."

"And keep this to yourself. We don't need to bring the wrath of the Council or the Senate down on Rex's head right now."

"Of course, Sir."

"And see what you can do about erasing that footage. Get help from one of the slicers if you need to."

"No need, Sir. I've already done it."

Cody grunted again in approval, then promptly sucked in a breath as a wandering hand found his reawakening length. "What's your name, soldier?"

"Canny, Sir."

"Appropriate."

Cody could hear the smile in his brother's voice as he said, "Yes, Sir," once again.

"I can always use a smart brother in the 212th if you're interested in a transfer that comes with a little more excitement than watching security footage all day," Cody offered, wanting to keep the brother who knew Rex's secret as close as possible.

"I would, Sir. Thank you, Sir," Canny gushed.

Cody smiled. "I'll take care of it when I get back to the base. Report to the 212th barracks first thing in the morning with your kit."

"Yes, Sir!"

Cody turned off the comm and tossed his vambrace back in the pile. He'd call General Kenobi in a bit and let him know they had a situation. If Rex had taken up with anyone but Tano, he wouldn't have bothered Kenobi with it, but the fact that it was the little Padawan was going to be a problem that was going to require more people in on the secret to help keep it hidden from Skywalker.

Cody really didn't want to see his favourite brother skinned alive.

But first, he had some more pressing business to take care of; his secret wife had done an admirable job of bringing his erection back to throbbing life with her clever hands.

He reached behind him and manhandled her into his lap, prompting a happy squeal. Kissing her soft mouth, he pushed up into her welcoming heat and she wrapped her arms around his neck again. Pulling away, he smirked into her dilated eyes. "Now, where were we?"

Riyo grinned back and undulated on his lap until he was buried to the hilt. "Right here, I think."

He pressed kisses along her jawline as she rose and fell on him in a steady rhythm. "I do believe you are correct, my sweet Ri'ika," he rumbled into her delicate ear, burying his nose in her mass of messy purple hair, before latching onto her neck and sucking on the spot that made her clamp around him.

Twenty-five wonderful minutes later, she was keening his name again and Cody was just about ready to explode when the comm chimed again.

"Bloody everlasting hell," he growled, ignoring it and pounding up into her depths as hard and fast as he physically could.

"Love. You. Co. Dy," Riyo panted with each thrust that kept her orgasm going.

Cody clutched her hips with bruising force and clenched his teeth on a groan as he erupted into her, feeling like his sack was attempting to join his spine with the force of his release.

When he could breathe again, he brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her softly. "Love you too, Ri."

She kissed him back and then struggled off his lap with her trembling limbs, flopping onto the bed with her legs dangling down towards the floor. "You better get that," she said, talking about the comm that hadn't quite chiming yet.

Cody huffed and forced himself to his feet, wishing he'd left the vambrace on the bed with him. He stumbled over to the pile of armour and grabbed the offending arm piece, stabbing the button with unnecessary force. "Yes?" Fairly sure of who it was, he tried not to sound as grumpy as the last time he'd answered, but he doubted he succeeded.

"Sorry to disturb you again, Sir, but you asked to be alerted when Rex and Tano emerged. And this time Captain Rex is devoid of his shirt."

Cody sighed. "Thank you. Erase that too."

"Already done."

"Thanks, Canny. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, Sir."

Cody dropped the vambrace and then scrubbed his hands over his face. _Frag, I do not want to deal with this._ But he would, because that's what he did.

He reluctantly started getting dressed, pulling on his black undershorts. Glancing over his shoulder, he found his mate sitting on the bed, hugging her legs with her chin resting on her knees. "I have to go."

"I figured as much."

"I'm sorry to cut our day together short."

"It's okay. I understand."

Cody bent down to snap on a shin guard. "Did you know Commander Tano had a thing for Rex?"

"Maybe? I've seen her looking at him the way I look at you, but I never thought she'd act on it, being a Jedi and all."

Cody barked out a laugh, snapping on his other shin guard. "That's no deterrent. The Generals are every bit as in love as I am."

Riyo's mouth fell open. "What, with each other? I knew they were close, but not that close."

Cody had to stop attaching armour to his bodysuit, he was laughing so hard. After a minute, he wiped his eyes, regaining control. "No, not with each other. With the Duchess and Amidala."

"Oh." Riyo pouted becomingly. "I kind of fancied the first idea, actually. Kenobi and Skywalker would be so cute together."

Cody chuckled. "I might have to tell them that. Maybe the next time they're drunk. It'll be safer that way. And funnier."

Riyo snorted elegantly.

Cody grabbed his helmet and walked over to her, leaning down and tilting her face up to his with a gloved finger under her chin. He kissed her long and deep, until they were both quite breathless. Gazing into her big gold eyes, he stroked the lines on her cheek. "Until next time, sweet Ri. I'll comm you later and let you know how it all goes."

She nodded. "I have a Life Day party to go to this evening at Padme's, but it should be safe for you to call me after midnight. I don't intend to stay all night."

He kissed her again, quickly. "I will."

Standing up tall, he gave her one last look before leaving her bedroom and letting himself out of her apartment.

As he rode the elevator down, he commed Kenobi. It took long enough for the man to pick up that he was already in the parking garage when he finally answered. Cody was not surprised when the holo didn't pop up.

"Yes?"

Cody felt like he was living in a reverse déjà vu as his General answered the comm with the same grumpy voice that Cody had used on his brother.

"My apologies for disturbing you, General, but we have a problem," he said grimly and then he did a double take at a familiar blue and gold speeder. Cody was nearly laughing as he explained the situation to Kenobi, shaking his head at Skywalker's speeder and walking on.

One row of speeders later, he spotted a dark blue model that looked like one of the dozens that were available for the Jedi to use, and had Cody nearly busting a gut to not laugh out loud.

The generals were both here, canoodling with their girlfriends, partners, mates, wives, whatever. (One day, he hoped to find out the answer to that little question.)

The fun part was that Cody was pretty sure that the generals didn't know that the other had a love life because they would be inclined to keep it a secret since it wasn't allowed.

When he was done talking to Kenobi, Cody climbed into his own plain grey military issue speeder and took off for the military base to confront Rex.

* * *

Obi-Wan was enjoying his last few minutes of snuggle time with his wife before he had to leave to start dinner on schedule.

Satine was wrapped around him, her bare silky body feeling like heaven on top of his. They were both thoroughly worn out and relaxed after Satine had practically loved him to death. She was breathing softly against the skin of his shoulder, bonelessly asleep, but still managing to cling to him at the same time in a wonderful contradiction of actions.

He had his chin tucked on top of her golden locks and one hand was whispering up and down her back, while the other had settled on her rounded hip possessively. Obi-Wan wished he could stay exactly like this for the rest of his life and tell the war and the Council to go hang itself.

As he closed his eyes and concentrated on Satine's Force signature and the tiny new one that lived within hers, he was seriously considering doing just that anyway.

A father should be with his wife and daughter, not fighting a pointless war that looked like it had no intention of slowing down anytime in the next decade.

He stared up at the white ceiling, mind whirling, imagining everyone's reactions to the news of him leaving the Order to go live on Mandalore with Satine.

A few would congratulate him, like Kit and Quinlan. A few wouldn't care one way or the other. Some would be disappointed, like Master Yoda. Windu would rage at him, most likely. And Anakin... Anakin would probably have a fit.

Obi-Wan was looking forward to telling Anakin the least.

Should he tell him first, or last? Which was the lesser of two evils?

An insistent chiming from the depths of his somewhat scattered pile of clothes disrupted the Jedi from his musings and woke up Satine.

"Wha... What is it, Obi?"

Obi-Wan kissed the top of her messy head as he slid out from under her pliant body. "Just the comm, dear. Go back to sleep."

"Ha," Satine said as she shifted around to sit up against the pillows. "You know I'm too curious to ever do that." She was also quite enjoying the view as her husband grumbled to himself as he knelt down stark naked and pawed under a couple layers worth of robes and tunics to find his belt.

"I know. Don't even know why I bother to give you orders after all these years," he teased, glancing over his shoulder and finding her eyes trained on his haunches like she'd never seen his arse before. He was smirking when he turned back to his task.

"Because you're you, Obi'ika," she teased back.

He snorted. Because she was right.

Obi-Wan felt a little thrill of triumph when he finally located the pouch that held his holo comm device. The holo option was not turned on, however, when he answered the call.

"Yes?" he grunted, displeased with the interruption to his quiet time with Satine.

"My apologies for disturbing you, General, but we have a problem," a clone trooper's voice said grimly; a voice that Obi-Wan could pick out of a line up of similar sounding voices after hearing it so often for the past couple of years.

Obi-Wan raised a brow as he wandered back to the bed and settled under the covers beside Satine again. "And what is that, Cody?"

"It appears that Rex and Commander Tano have taken their friendship to the next level, if you know what I mean. They've been alone together in a men's refresher for three and a half hours."

"Well, shit." Obi-Wan blinked at his circular comm device like it had started sprouting flesh eating vines.

"My thoughts exactly, General."

"Are you absolutely sure, Cody?"

"Very. Saw the footage myself. Our little Commander was most definitely dragging Rex into the refresher. To his credit, he didn't exactly look like it was his idea."

Satine jerked upwards rather abruptly, drawing Obi-Wan's eye, as a conversation she'd had with Ahsoka when the padawan was on Mandalore to 'teach' at the Academy came rushing into her mind. Satine had just started a monthly cycle and had been experiencing her usual cursed stomach cramps that plagued her on the first day, muttering about finding more pain killers. They had been walking together through the palace on the way from dinner to the living quarters at the time.

_Ahsoka looked up at the Duchess in concern. "Do you have a headache, My Lady? You don't have to entertain me for the evening. I can keep myself busy. Homework, meditating, that kind of thing."_

_"No. No. Just the usual period cramps. I'll be fine as soon as I find another shot of painkiller and muscle relaxant. I'm looking forward to hearing more of your stories of your adventures with your Masters."_

_"Period cramps?" The girl had looked confused for a moment before her face lit with understanding. "Oh. You mean the human menstrual cycle."_

_Satine laughed. "Yes. That. It's dreadful. I take it togrutans don't menstruate?"_

_Ahsoka shook her head, smiling. "No, My Lady. In fact, most species don't. Humans are weird."_

_Satine laughed again, discomfort temporarily forgotten. "I suppose we are. Do togrutans have anything else they have to deal with that humans don't instead?" she asked out of curiosity._

_Ahsoka shrugged. "There's the monthly mating heat, I suppose. Although, there aren't very many who would consider that an inconvenience." She giggled. "I've heard that mated couples quite look forward to it."_

_"And the unmated ones as well, no doubt," Satine added, deadpan._

_Ahsoka gave her mock look of shock. "I wouldn't know. I'm not old enough yet." she protested jokingly before sobering. "Actually, I think many who don't wish to engage in... things, simply take a tranquilizer. It allows the females to function as normal."_

_"Hmmmm." Satine said. "So, what you're saying is that your females need monthly drugs much like us."_

_Ahsoka laughed. "I guess you're right. We're not so different."_

"Obi," Satine whispered, leaning over to talk in his ear so the comm didn't pick up her voice. "Do you know about togrutan mating heat cycles? And if so, is Ahsoka old enough to start hers?"

Obi-Wan's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he shook it slowly. He cleared his throat in discomfort, not wanting to picture Ahsoka experiencing anything that even remotely resembled adult situations. "Uh, Cody, I'll talk to her. See if you can corner Rex and get his side of the story. For the moment, we keep this quiet and don't punish them for it. I have a feeling that there's more going on than we know."

"Yes, Sir. I was going to find Rex anyway."

"All right, Cody. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, Sir. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Obi-Wan eyed the comm device suspiciously. Had Cody put a little too much emphasis on the word, 'enjoy'? He snorted lightly under his breath, lips twitching upwards. He wouldn't put it past Cody to have figured out that he was in a relationship with Satine; the clone was one of the smartest human beings he'd ever met.

Obi-Wan heaved an exaggerated sigh and put an arm over his eyes, flopping back onto the pillows. "Satine. What if you're right?" he muttered. "What if our little Soka is growing up and getting frisky?"

"Obi."

"Anakin is going to have a nerf when he finds out. Maybe he shouldn't find out. Maybe Cody, Rex, and I can keep this just between us."

"Obi."

"I'm sure I can talk Rex into being her monthly toy if she hasn't done it herself already. Ugh. Did I just say that?"

Satine giggled. "Obi."

"What about Master Ti? Does she shag a clone every month? Or a bunch of them? Is that why she's so happy with her post on Kamino?"

"Obi." More giggling.

"Force. Does Yoda know? Does Windu?"

Satine pushed his arm off his eyes. "OBI!"

He turned his head and glared at her. "What?"

"Ahsoka can take tranquilizers. She doesn't have to shag anyone if she doesn't want to."

"WHAT?!" Obi-Wan surged off the bed in a fit of adrenaline. "Why, that little... something. Oh, is she going to get it." He started pulling his clothes on in frustrated, jerky motions. "And where in the hell is Anakin? He's supposed to be at the base with her. What the kriff is he doing letting our padawan do as she pleases, fragging Rex in a refresher? I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill them both. And then I'm going to make them sit still for once in their lives and meditate for a whole day straight until they're begging me to forgive them. And begging me not to tell the Council. Frag."

Obi-Wan stormed to the door of her room, doing up his belt as he walked.

Satine just stared with wide eyes at the sight of her husband in a snit. It was quite a turn on to be honest. He hit the button to open the door then paused, shoulders lowering slightly. He turned back and stomped over to the bed, kissing her rather roughly, and then turned back around. "I'll comm you later, Satine. Sorry for leaving like this but I have to go make dinner for my not-long-for-this-life padawans. I'm inclined to burn it on purpose," he said as he walked out of her room, his usually light steps still audible as he left.

After she couldn't hear him anymore, Satine put her hand on her stomach, rubbing it lightly as she grinned to herself. "Well, daughter, I will tell you this; I don't recommend telling your father about any dates you have until you're about twenty. And even then, probably best to go light on the details. Something tells me he won't take them very well."

* * *

Obi-Wan was in the lift on the way down to the parking garage, still wondering where the kriff Anakin was when he got the bright idea to see if he could locate his missing ex padawan through their bond. It was a simple hide and seek exercise they used to play when Anakin was a child that came in handy during missions when one needed to locate the other in a hurry or the comm systems were down.

Obi-Wan paused the lift so he could concentrate better without the sensation of swift movement throwing him off. Then he closed his eyes and followed his Force bond to one extremely bright glowing presence known as Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One.

His eyes popped open and his head shot upwards glaring up through the ceiling of the lift as if he could see right through it. _What the kriff is Anakin doing in Amidala's apartment? And so close to her?_

Growling, Obi-Wan sent the lift back upwards. When it stopped at Padme's floor, he stomped out and over to the ornate doorway and rang the bell. About thirty seconds later, the door was opened and the peeved Jedi was greeted by a gold protocol droid.

"Good evening, Master Jedi, Sir. Can I help you?"

"Hi, Threepio," Obi-Wan said as he tried to look around the droid that was somehow managing to block the entire doorway. "Is Anakin here?"

If the droid could gulp, he would have done so. "Master Skywalker, Sir?"

"Yes. Who else? Is he here?"

"Um. Well..."

Obi-Wan decided to put the poor droid out of his misery. "Don't bother. I know he's here. What is he doing here? The Senator's party isn't until later, and he's not even supposed to be at it."

Obi-Wan tried to push past the droid, ready to drag the young man out by his ear if he had to, but Threepio had somehow turned into an immovable force. He narrowed his eyes at the droid. "Let me pass, Threepio."

"I'm sorry, Sir. But I have orders. The Master and Mistress are not to be disturbed."

"Oh they're not, are..."

"ANNNNIIIIII!"

Obi-Wan's mouth snapped shut at the moaning cry that drifted down the hallway. He turned rather red and backed up abruptly. "Force. I'll talk to him later," he mumbled.

Threepio gave him as apologetic a look as an expressionless droid can. "I did try to warn you, Sir."

Obi-Wan nodded stiffly. Now that he wasn't concentrating on his own indignation, he could practically feel Anakin's pleasure through their bond. He blockaded Anakin's presence from his mind with an imaginary wall of durasteel about a hundred metres thick. "Has this been going on long?"

"I am not sure what you mean by long, Master Kenobi, but the Master has visited the Mistress as long as I have been here on Coruscant. Or if you are referring to today..."

Obi-Wan held up a hand to stop the droid before he went into details.  _Holy shit on a volcano! That's practically two years! How in the Force have I missed this?_ "Thank you, Threepio," he said tightly and quickly retreated to the lift.

Without really thinking about it, he found himself walking back into Satine's bedroom a minute and a half later. She was still where he'd left her, smiling at the ceiling with her hand resting lightly on her stomach. She sat up abruptly when he entered.

"Obi. You're back?"

He looked at her with rather bleak eyes. "Did you know that Anakin is shagging Amidala?"

Satine nearly swallowed her tongue, choking on the bark of laughter that tried to emerge. "No. But I'm not surprised. Haven't you seen the way they look at each other when they think no one else is paying attention?"

Obi-Wan just shook his head, feeling like an absolute blind idiot.

Sighing in sympathy for her shocked looking husband, Satine extracted herself from the bed and walked over to him, still just inside the doorway. She put a hand on his chest and stood on her toes to kiss him softly. "It'll all work out, love. You can't be too mad at him for doing the same thing you're doing."

Obi-Wan sighed and leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes in defeat. "I know. But Force, cyar'ika, this is too many shocks in one day for an old man like me."

Satine laughed softly, nibbling her lips just above the line of his beard and then back across the blade of his cheekbone. "You're not old, Obi. Because if you are, than so am I."

He smiled wanly, cupping her cheek to catch her mouth and kiss her sweetly. "No, darling. You're not old. You're even more beautiful now than the day I met you."

She smiled into his cloudy day eyes. "Thank you, love." She pushed on his chest lightly. "Now go make dinner for your padawans and try not to be too hard on them when they get home."

He returned her smile, picked up the hand on his chest and kissed the knuckles. "Yes, M'Lady."

Giving his beautiful, naked wife one last appreciative look, Obi-Wan turned and left her apartment for the last time that day.

He even managed a pathetic chuckle when he walked past Anakin's blue and gold speeder on the way to his own.

* * *

Ahsoka climbed into Anakin's speeder, surreptitiously rubbing the sore spot on her arm from her very recent shots, and stifled a giggle at his mussed hair and somewhat askew robes as he turned the speeder back towards the Temple and then defied the speed limit while weaving through and past traffic, as usual.

Someone had left Padme in a hurry to pick her up on time.

"Did you enjoy your party at Padme's, Master?" she asked with a teasing smile.

Anakin shot her a look, wondering if she knew just how much he had. "It was just the usual political drivel, Snips. I was bored to tears."

Ahsoka hid a snort in a fake cough at his blatant lie. "I'm sure you were, Skyguy."

"Truly," he said with wide, innocent eyes. "I almost fell asleep at one point."

Ahsoka laughed for real, thinking back on how Rex had fallen asleep for a couple minutes. "I'm sure you did."

Anakin shot her another look and shook his head at her. "Did you enjoy your party with Rex and the boys?"

Ahsoka smiled every bit as innocently as Anakin. "Most definitely. There was holomovies, candy, and roughhousing. What more could a girl want?"

Anakin shrugged as they pulled up to the Temple and he parked his speeder in a hangar. "Beats me. It sounds way better than my party," he said, still keeping up the pretence.

Ahsoka laughed and reached up and smoothed his hair down into something resembling orderly and tugged his robes into place while his face turned red in embarrassment before she hopped out of the speeder. "It looks like you did a little roughhousing of your own, Master," she teased, waiting to see what excuse he'd come up with this time.

"I was just demonstrating a few lightsabre moves on the balcony for the politicians," Anakin said after a moment, striding towards their quarters. "A strong wind picked up at the time."

"Must have been some wind," Ahsoka said straight-faced as she skipped to catch up to his longer legs.

Anakin shot her yet another look. "Oh, it was. Padme nearly fell over the railing."

Ahsoka turned a snort into a cough again. "Yah, cause the wind called Anakin has an overenthusiastic lightsabre," she said under her breath.

"What was that?" Anakin asked as he opened the door to Obi-Wan's suite where they were going to have Life Day dinner.

Ahsoka blinked innocent eyes at him. "I said: But I'm sure you caught her and saved the day again."

Anakin grinned. "Of course. She was most grateful."

"I'll bet," Ahsoka muttered as Obi-Wan emerged from the kitchen with a tray of tea for them.

"Who was most grateful?" he asked, raising a copper brow.

"Rex," Anakin and Ahsoka said together.

Anakin shot her a look of gratitude.

"He was very appreciative about the new bill," Ahsoka elaborated as she accepted her tea cup and cradled it in her hands as she perched on the edge of a couch. "Though I've sworn him to secrecy until it actually passes. Neither of us wanted to get his brothers' hopes up until it does."

Obi-Wan nodded in approval. "Very good." He smiled charmingly at his Padawan and Grandpadawan. "Now, who wants to go first and tell me the truth about what the two of you have really been doing this afternoon?" He pinned Anakin in his steel blue gaze. "You perhaps? And maybe include what you've been doing in secret with Senator Amidala for the last two years as well." Then he pinned Ahsoka in the same stare. "Or you? Do you make a habit of 'inspecting' the refreshers at the base with Captain Rex for hours at a time?"

"Uh oh," Anakin and Ahsoka mumbled into their tea cups at the same time.

 _Wait_. _Ahsoka was doing WHAT with Rex in the refreshers?_ Anakin shot her a look, but she was staring into her tea cup and visibly blushing, which was hard for her to do, so he took pity on her and blurted out the truth to get the attention back on himself.

But she did the exact same thing.

"I'm married," they said together in sync as if they'd rehearsed it, neither able to lie to Obi-Wan if he already knew or suspected the worst.

Obi-Wan spat out his tea as both the younger Master and Padawan turned to look at each other in shock. "YOU'RE WHAT?!" rang through the room in unison once again by all three of them.

Feeling like his day had been turned upside down and shaken for an extended period of time, and no longer able to process anything in a reasonable fashion, Obi-Wan started chuckling, his laughter building until his mirth boomed around the room and he basically slid out of his chair, he was laughing so hard.

Looking at each other in alarm, having never seen their Master so loopy, Anakin and Ahsoka came over and stared down at him for a good five minutes. Eventually, Anakin nudged him with a toe to the calf until Obi-Wan gasped for air and forced himself to stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" Anakin demanded.

Obi-Wan grinned as he stood up and straightened his tunic. "I'm married too, to Duchess Satine. I have been for more than thirteen years."

Anakin and Ahsoka gawked at him, looked at each other, then gawked at him again.

Ahsoka was the first to break, giggling and snorting. "Oh, Force. We're so alike, it hurts."

More pleased than he could say with the giant weight of deception lifted off his shoulders, Anakin wrapped an arm around each of his loved ones and beamed at them. "And that's why we're perfect for each other. The Force really does know what it's doing."

Obi-Wan enjoyed the hug for a minute before Anakin's words truly registered, and then he found himself falling back into his chair.

The younger Jedi gazed down at him in concern, wondering why their Master had turned rather green all of a sudden.

"Are you okay, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan looked up at the identical expressions of concern and shook his head, feeling like his world was spinning off its axis as the grave reality of his situation struck him once again. "No, actually. Satine is pregnant."

* * *

_Mando'a translations:_

_Haar'chak - damn it._


End file.
